Ab Antiquo
by Self-Aware-Anime-Protagonist
Summary: A sequel to "Ab Aeterno". Ever since Ventus's twin brother Roxas was announced to be the head of the household after their father, he never wanted to speak his mind in order to come off as more masculine and prove himself. Soon, he will learn the consequences of holding himself back for years.
1. Cave Canem

The rattling and clanking of chains echoed through the crowded market as the dirt-caked slaves were escorted to the center of the street.

Each slave wore a wooden placard around his neck, naming and pricing him.

Ventus followed his father Ansem and his brother Roxas through the crowd, when Ansem approached the slave trader and his parade of slaves.

"Good morning to you, sir. May I interest you in one of my fine slaves?" He motioned behind him. The handler yanked the chain connecting them, and they lurched forward.

Ansem perused the collection, the slaves ranging from all sorts of people. Some were prisoners of war, stolen from their home; others were the children of slaves overworked to death; and still others were sold at birth for a meager profit.

Ventus's eyes curiously crossed over the slaves, until they fell upon one in particular.

He was probably a few years older than Ventus, maybe sixteen years of age (where Ventus was fourteen). His matted brown hair fell to his broad shoulders, and his dust-covered body was sinewy from years of toil. Ventus believed he must have been sold more than once if he had grown this muscular. His blue eyes were sad from years of being beaten, but they glimmered with a certain slyness Ventus knew all too well. Ventus's eyes shifted down to his placard: Terra, priced at 100 gold  
 _solidi._

"Found one that's interested you?" Ansem asked Ventus.

"That one." Ventus pointed at Terra.

"That one? You must be joking." The slave trader replied. "He's been sold back to me far too many times. I've considered just keeping him to work for me since he just comes back."

"Let me inspect him." Ansem decided. The slave trader held out a hand as if to say, "Go ahead".

Ansem looked Terra up and down, squeezing his face in his hand and opening the young man's mouth.

Terra looked down at Ventus, meeting eyes with him. Ventus stood at Terra's chest, but when their gazes connected, Ventus felt as if he had shrunk.

"He has many whipping scars," Ansem noted. "What was the reason he was so problematic?"

"Kept trying to run away, but he always got caught and they whipped him." The trader replied. "If you can manage to keep him for a year, I'll give you half your _solidi_  
back."

Of course this was a joke to the trader, but Ansem found it as a deal.

"I'll take him then. He seems to be in good order otherwise." Ansem fished out the 100 _solidi_ right there, and the slave trader stood astonished.

"Just like that?" He asked.

"Why not?" Ansem replied. He handed the trader his money, and the trader unhooked Terra from the rest of the slaves.

"He's all yours." He said, handing the chain to Ansem.

"Can I hold him?" Ventus asked, as if asking to hold a small animal.

Ansem handed the chain to Ventus, and Terra tugged back on it. Ventus gripped the chain, but Terra yanked harder.

Surprised, Ventus let go, and the chain clattered to the ground.

Terra broke into a run, sprinting down the street slamming into everything in his way. He nearly made it to the gate, which was guarded by two imperial soldiers, when he tripped and fell into the dirt. With his hands still bound, he couldn't push himself to his feet. He glanced up at the soldiers, who approached him and grabbed his chain. These men were much stronger than small Ventus, and the spears they brandished would have pierced straight through Terra's innards should he attempt to escape.

One soldier returned him to Ansem, who kept a firm grip on Terra's chain this time.

As they strolled home, Ventus walked behind his father to watch the movements of their newly purchased slave.

Ventus stared down at his hands, the hands that had failed to keep the slave bound to him.

Perhaps, he thought, this is why he was not chosen to become the master of the house despite being the older twin.

* * *

When they reached their villa, Terra was immediately swept away to be washed and collared. Afterward, he was taken to the atrium of the house where he stood facing his new master. 

"Hello, Terra." Ventus said, his voice quavering slightly.

Terra did not speak, and Ventus wondered if he even knew how.

"I shall be your new master," Ventus announced.

Again, Terra said nothing.

"Your first order will be to...um..." Ventus trailed off, wondering what he should have his slave do.

 _I must seem like a pathetic master,_ thought Ventus as he racked his brain for a task.

"To fetch me my midday meal. I shall have bread with cheese and fruit." He decided finally.

"Yes, master." Terra spoke, and Ventus was suddenly taken aback at the huskiness of his voice.

Terra left the atrium to find the kitchen, leaving Ventus alone there. Only the sound of rainwater trickling down from the roof and splashing into the pool below filled the room, but Ventus could only hear the heightened beating of his heart.

When Terra returned, Ventus took the platter of food and sat on the bench watching the rainwater fall. Terra loomed over him silently, like a watchful dog waiting for his next set of orders.

When Ventus's previous personal slave had died, Ventus had not let learned his brother would assume the title of household master when his father died. Of course, Ansem was still years away from death, but the gods were unpredictable, and could strike him down in any moment just as they had struck Ventus's slave.

Knowing this, Ventus pondered how he could assert his masculinity and worthiness to his father. After all, he was the older twin. Despite that, Ansem had chosen Roxas for his levelheaded and authoritative demeanor. Perhaps he was not levelheaded, but Ventus could gain the authoritative qualities his father so desired in his son.

Ventus looked up at Terra, who met eyes with him again. A grin stretched across Ventus's face. Yes, he could demonstrate his authoritative power with this new slave. He could be the key to holding this slave down, and earn his father his fifty  
 _solidi_.

* * *

 **Translations**

 **\- Cave canem - Beware of dog**

 **\- Solidi - Gold coins**


	2. Aetatis Suae

"Good morning, Master Ventus; today is a special day for you." Terra's voice pulled Ventus out of his slumber.

Ventus sat up stretching and groaned. "What is today?"

It struck him the moment after he asked: today was the _Liberalia_ , the day in which Ventus and his brother became men.

Ventus leapt out of bed, bounding over to the dressing screen to put on a simple robe to wear to the bathhouse. He snapped his fingers at Terra, urging for his assistance.

Terra complied, draping Ventus's body in a simple linen robe. Ventus beamed at himself in the mirror, however he remembered his father still expected Roxas to inherit the villa and slaves someday.

Ventus gripped at the _bulla_ draped around his neck. _I'll prove to him that I'm a real man, starting today._

Ventus strode down to the dining room where his father, brother, and sister sat enjoying their morning meal.

"Good morning, Ventus," Roxas beamed, "today is the day we're finally men, huh?"

"Yes," Ventus agreed coldly, _And I will prove I'm far more worthy of a man than you._

After their morning meal, the men of the household strolled down to the bathhouse accompanied by their slaves.

The party disregarded the line into the bathhouse, being a wealthy scholar and the sons of a wealthy scholar. The slaves were left outside to wait for their masters' returns.

Inside the bathhouse, the men were transferred from different rooms containing separate temperatures of water. They began in the cold room, then moved to the lukewarm room, and finally to the hot room. The bathhouse was filled only with men and young boys preparing for their  
 _Liberalia_ celebrations.

In another corner of the bath, Ventus spotted his closest friend Vanitas.

He waded over to him, splashing him playfully.

"Careful Ventus," Vanitas chided playfully, "today is the _Liberalia_ , and you're still acting like a child."

"You are no more mature than I am," Ventus retorted, splashing him again.

Vanitas responded by smacking a small wave toward Ventus. Then, he hunched over and whispered into Ventus's ear, "Since we'll be men by tonight, why don't we go down to _subura_  
and truly become men?"

At the mention of the _subura_ , Ventus grew slightly uneasy. Still, he was not one to back down from a challenge, especially not from Vanitas.

"I accept your invitation," Ventus agreed.

"Meet me between our houses by the river at dusk, then." Vanitas instructed. "I'll be waiting for you."

* * *

Ventus and Roxas stood in front of a large mirror in another room of the bathhouse. Each held in a trembling hand a sharpened razor to produce the first fallen hairs of their first shave. Ventus pressed the cold metal to his cheek, slowly gliding it across his skin. Tiny wisps of hair fell to the ground, and a slave working in the bathhouse collected them in his palm.

The boys each removed their _bulla_ and tucked the hairs of their first shaves away inside. This would become symbolic in the ceremony later.

Once they were finished and clean, the men proceeded to return home to perform home rituals.

The boys each removed their _bulla_ again, placing them on the household altar. The  
 _bulla_ had protected them from disease, as they had made it to fourteen years of age. Many children had not been so lucky as they.

The boys also discarded their _toga praetexta_ , and exchanged them for the white  
 _toga virilis_.

Following their domestic rituals, the men headed back into town for more public rituals.

Ventus burst through the crowds of people as the festival's strangest ritual occurred: a statue in the shape of a phallus was carried through the street, as a symbol of fertility and luck to the people.

Vanitas joined with Ventus again, and Vanitas snickered as a respected matron placed a wreath upon the head of the artificial _multinium_  
.

"Now you are the one giggling at childish things," Ventus scolded.

"That shape means so much more to me now that I am grown," Vanitas said. "Do you think Roxas should come with us to the _subura_  
style="font-size: 16pt;"?"

"I doubt he would want to come, nor would he want to sneak out of the house." Ventus answered.

"He's the one most in need of understanding what being a man is about." Vanitas stated.

"I agree." A wry smile stretched across Ventus's face.

* * *

Dusk fell upon the city, and at the moment Sol's last rays touched the earth, Ventus crept over to his window and deftly removed a square of glass. He squeezed himself out of the square, leaning the square of glass against the side of the house.

Silently, he swiftly pounced through the garden, rushing past the thickets of trees as they grew thicker into a forest. He burst through the branches to find the hidden lake behind his house. The lake was fed by the river, which ran past Vanitas's house.

His excitement to meet Vanitas crackled inside him, and every step closer to their meeting spot made him more restless.

At last, he came to the halfway point between their villas. Vanitas stood in the growing darkness, his golden eyes like miniature versions of Sol illuminating his shadowed face.

"You made it," Vanitas grinned, "I almost thought you weren't going to appear."

"What, you do not think I am worthy of becoming a man? You're just like my father." Ventus replied with slight bitterness.

"I don't mean any harm by my statement," Vanitas assured.

"Do you have money?" Ventus asked, producing his stash as proof he had not counted on Vanitas to supply payment.

Vanitas produced a pouch filled with coins. "Of course. Now let's go before all the good prostitutes are taken."

The two headed north from the river until they saw the flickering lights of a half-awake city in the distance.

Once he stepped foot into the _subura_ , a wave of uneasiness washed over Ventus. Here he was, in the part of the city crawling with prostitutes, following Vanitas's plan to prove his manhood.

"Is something the matter?" Vanitas announced once he noticed Ventus's overwhelmed expression.

"Huh? It's nothing, I swear." Ventus lied.

"Where do you want to go? Do you see one that interests you yet?" Vanitas asked.

Ventus scanned the city, and his eyes fell upon a young prostitute possibly not much older than they. Her tattered toga was tied in the front for easy access when the session began, and her choppy hair was the shade of a clear sky.

Immediately, he was drawn to her. He had never seen hair in such a color, nor had he seen a face more beautiful in the city. And yet, something about her face seemed a bit familiar.

"That one." Ventus pointed to her.

Vanitas strolled up to her casually, as if he were a recurring customer.

"Has anyone bought you for the night?" He asked her.

"If you wish to make a purchase, speak to the procurer." She stated somewhat coldly. She jabbed her head toward a man with long straw-colored hair and eyes the color of grass.

"Excuse me, sir, I would like to make a purchase tonight." Vanitas announced to the man.

"Which one will it be, sir?" The procurer asked.

"That one." Vanitas pointed back to the blue-haired girl.

"I see, you want Aqua. She's one of the most popular ones recently. You'll give me the money after the session." The procurer instructed, motioning for Aqua to take her customer into the brothel.

The procurer turned to Ventus. "Which one for you?"

"Oh, I'm waiting until she's finished." He explained.

"Like I said, very popular." The procurer agreed.

"You'll be waiting here forever, Ven." Vanitas joked as he was dragged inside.

Across the street, Ventus wandered over to a tree and sat down underneath it. He closed his eyes, waiting for his turn.

* * *

In only a few minutes, Vanitas returned with the ultimate arrogant grin on his face. 

"How did it go?" Ventus wondered.

"It was fantastic! Of course, I could've lasted a little longer had she not been so popular with others and had had the same experience as I, but nonetheless it was ultimately satisfying." Vanitas explained. "Now it's your turn."

Ventus swallowed thickly, walking across the street again and requesting Aqua.

"Another so quickly?" Aqua mumbled. She took Ventus by the hand and led him into the brothel.

His heart raced inside him, and he frantically searched for something to say. "Uhh...have I seen you somewhere before?"

"Many have asked that," Aqua replied, "they might know me as one of the _Amazones_ in the arena."

So Aqua was a gladiator as well as a prostitute. Ventus wondered which she excelled at over the other.

Aqua found an empty cell and closed the door behind them. "I'm assuming you haven't done this before, just as your friend."

If Vanitas had been there, Ventus would have denied her statement. But there was something about Aqua's gaze that put Ventus at ease, and comfortable with speaking truth.

"No, I haven't."

"I'll be gentle with you." She reclined on the stone bench, pulling Ventus over her.

Immediately, his arms began trembling. He looked down at her for guidance.

"Oh, sorry, I assumed you wanted to be dominant. I'll lead you through it, unless you don't even really want to do this. You haven't paid me, you can still back out of this." Aqua said. "We don't like to turn down customers, but I can pity your situation."

She was giving him the option? Ventus didn't want to back out of it, but it was refreshing to know she was letting him.

He locked eyes with her. "No, I want to do this. I'm a man now."

* * *

 **Translations**

**\- Aetatis suae - Of age (normally followed by a numeral)**

 **\- Liberalia - A festival on March 17 celebrating the maturation of Rome's youth into adulthood**

 **\- Bulla - Protective amulet worn to fight disease and protect children under the law**

 **\- Subura - Poorer area of Rome, often filled with prostitues**

 **\- Toga praetexta - Toga with broad purple collar worn by young boys**

 **\- Toga virilis - White toga worn when boys reached adulthood**

 **\- Multinium - Penis**

 **\- Amazones - Female gladiators**


	3. Amicus Certa In Re Incerta

Aqua nodded, untying the knot in her toga. The fabric fell away, revealing her lithe and muscular body.

Ventus blushed at his first sight of a woman's naked body, and he became grateful that Aqua did not seem to judge him for his shyness.

She grasped his arm, guiding him to her. He trembled, unsure of what to do. He silently chastised himself for shaking, and he locked his limbs.

Before he and Vanitas had become adults (in the eyes of the law), the two had pondered the act of sex. Vanitas had always seemed to know more about it.

Here, Ventus was alone and unsure. He attempted to conjure the explanations Vanitas had told him years ago, but his thoughts became a swirling torrent of confusion and anxiety.

"Are you alright?" Aqua asked gently.

"I'm fine." Ventus stated. He lowered himself onto her, chafing against her awkwardly.

He locked eyes with her again, and he knew he was made of glass.

Ventus clenched his fist and kept scraping himself across her skin, waiting for something.

Aqua reached her slender hand out to him, snaking under his robes and beneath his loincloth. She touched his front, and he gasped. Her gentle yet strong hands stroked along his skin, and he couldn't help but let out his shaky voice. What was this bizarre feeling? Slowly, and as awkwardly as he, his  
 _multinium_ perked underneath the fabric and poked against his toga. His face flushed deep crimson.

"Are you going to remove your toga?" Aqua wondered.

"O-oh, of course..." Ventus mumbled, his hands quivering as he picked his toga off.

It fell away, revealing his body which had not yet grown out of adolescence. Would Aqua regret doing this with a freshly-made man, even if Ventus was an adult by law?

As it slipped off the bed, it revealed the length, which now stood erect between his legs. He had experienced this before, but not by the will of another.

Aqua parted her own legs a bit, pulling him closer. He gulped, trying not to stare between them. What was so special about that area, anyway? Ventus had always heard it in the obscene jokes of adults, but what was the allure?

Aqua didn't seem at all ashamed of her body as Ventus did, but Ventus wasn't her age.

Now some familiarity of the conversations Ventus and he had, and he remembered what he was supposed to do.

Still trembling, he cautiously inserted himself inside her. Instantly, his body flooded with the most inviting warmth he had felt. It blazed stronger than a thousand fires, and his skin tingled with the most indescribable pleasure.

As he held himself upright on spindly arms, he found his arms buckling under the overwhelming sensation.

Was this it? Had he done it? He began to drag himself out when an intense jolt of desire coursed through him; he wanted to stay inside, he _needed_  
to stay inside. He stopped moving immediately, yet he consequently froze in place.

"Do you know what you're supposed to do next?" Aqua's voice cut though his confusion.

"N-no..." he mumbled.

"Pull yourself back, and then push yourself back in." She instructed.

"Wh-why?"

"Just trust me. When you come close to - well, I don't know how to explain it, but I suppose you'll know when it happens - pull out all the way, alright?" She gazed up at him with reassuring eyes.

Ventus gulped, and nodded frantically. Closing his eyes, he pulled his hips away, the warmth sending shivers throughout him, and pushed his hips toward her again.

He sucked in a large breath, his eyes snapping open. "Wh-what...?"

"Keep going, it's alright." She touched his cheek softly.

He nodded, continuing the in-and-out motion. Deep in his core, a sort of pressure grew. Almost involuntarily, Ventus moved faster, aching for the heat in her.

His arms trembled as he came closer to whatever Aqua hadn't been able to describe, and one of his elbows buckled. He fell lower onto her, but kept himself propped just enough to keep moving.

Ventus's head swam with confusion and pleasure, and he could hear the muffled sounds of someone groaning. To his surprise, he found himself to be making the noises. What was the purpose of making noise?

He attempted to shut his mouth, but his body refused to let him. His hands clenched into tight fists on either side of Aqua's head, his knuckles paling as gen burled into her. Sweat dripped down his body, and he felt as if the room had suddenly become a steaming bathhouse. His face flushed and his skin seared, but still he could not stop.

So this is what men of all classes, races, communities desired? This friction, this contact, this pleasure? At this point in his life, Ventus understood this was the way people procreated, but he had never imagined it would feel so irresistible that people would do anything to replicate it.

For a moment, he wondered if Aqua was being harmed at all by his truculent thrusts. He glanced down at her, to find her eyes were closed. Was she alright? He could barely find his voice for a moment to ask her.

The pressure in his core threatened to burst. He slammed his against her, barely able to think of anything besides the hot contact. He looked down to attempt to meet eyes with Aqua once more, and now her blue eyes were open. She smiled at him assuringly.

At once, he knew he was about to burst. He ripped himself out, and suddenly... _release_. Sweet, satisfactory release.

Satisfaction sung along his skin, rippling over and underneath. He threw his head back, his mouth hanging open. His voice escaped him loudly, and as he slowly came down from his high he felt ashamed for being so loud.

Ventus's arms buckled, and he crumpled on top of Aqua. A sudden wave of exhaustion caught him.

Aqua carefully slipped out from underneath him as he collapsed into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Translations**

 **\- Amicus certa in re incerta - A Sure friend in an unsure matter**


	4. Adsum

Aqua's gentle hand shook Ventus awake.

Groggily, he blinked the sleep from his eyes. "Wh-what time is it? I have to be home before morning."

The single statement jarred him from drowsiness; had he just admitted to Aqua that he had a curfew?

"It's not quite morning," she replied, "I kind of assumed you had to be home before a certain time."

Ventus blushed deeply and fiddled with his robes. He then remembered to fish out a single _solidus_ and tossed it to her. "Th-thank you..."

She cupped the coin in her slender hands. "Of course."

Ventus slid off the bed, his body aching from the unfamiliarity of sleeping on stone. He nodded to Aqua as an awkward goodbye, and lumbered out the door in a trance.

He found Vanitas waiting for him under the tree across the road, his eyes closed in deep sleep. He pushed Vanitas's shoulder, and Vanitas snorted in response.

Vanitas locked eyes with him. "You were in there for a while," he said, and Ventus detected a hint of emotion in his voice. Was it...envy?

Ventus was about to say he had fallen asleep, but something told him not to admit to it. Instead, he agreed with false pride.

Vanitas stood, cracking his back. "We're officially men now."

Ventus nodded, his head still fogged.

"Let's get home before Sol arrives." Vanitas nudged Ventus's shoulder playfully, and darted down the street.

* * *

"She was beautiful, wasn't she?" Vanitas spoke after a long silence.

"Huh? O-oh, yes." Ventus agreed. "Beautiful..."

"Do I detect a hint of longing for her...?" Vanitas smirked.

"Of course not!" Ventus pushed his friend, and Vanitas swayed to the side of the path.

"...Did you feel - I don't know - powerful, when you were over her?" Vanitas mused.

Ventus thought over his answer. Truthfully, he just felt more scared and confused than powerful. And then the intense rush he felt inside her...that scared him even more, but it felt _good_  
style="font-size: 16pt;".

"Uh...Sure." He answered.

"She was so vulnerable under me..." Vanitas mumbled, and Ventus could detect the slight fear in his voice. Though Vanitas was an only child and tended to by slaves, he had never enacted his own power on anyone. Now that he was of age, perhaps his father would allow Vanitas to exercise power.

Vanitas's father, General Eraqus, led one of Rome's most powerful legions. With great military experience, he had sired Vanitas in the ways of combat in hopes that his son would take after him and become a general.

As if reading his thoughts, Vanitas suddenly remarked, "I hope my father lets me exercise power over my own slave now. You're lucky, you've had power over a slave ever since you truly turned of age. My father refused my privileges until the  
style="font-family: TimesNewRomanPS-ItalicMT; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"Liberalia."

"I'm sure he will," Ventus assured, "you are a man now."

Vanitas grinned proudly. "Indeed I am."

The two arrived at Vanitas's house as Aurora's rosy fingers gently touched the earth.

"I shall see you another day," Vanitas announced.

Ventus nodded to him and dashed into the forest, sprinting among the thickets in a race against time.

He leapt though the empty square of glass just as Aurora vanished and Sol peeked over the horizon, and in two leaps he kicked off his sandals and bounded into bed.

He buried himself under the covers, and realized he forgot to replace the window. In another two leaps, he returned to the window and carefully lifted the glass square by his fingertips. He set it in place gently, and at that moment a knocking at his door occurred. He fumbled and the glass slipped out of his hands, crashing to the floor and shattering. Luckily, none of the shards had cut him, but he now stood barefoot in a circle of glass shards.

"Master Ventus, may I come in?" Terra's voice asked routinely.

"Y-yes..." Ventus replied, his voice shaking from the sheer terror of being found out.

Terra opened the door, finding Ventus in his glass trap. He assessed the damage, and turned his back. "I'll fetch a broom."

When he disappeared down the hall, Ventus let out a sigh. It didn't seem that Terra would turn against him and tell Ansem whatever there was to say, yet Ventus still worried his father would reprimand him for sneaking out rather than applaud him for his first "act of congress".

Terra returned with a broom and cloth, first laying the square of fabric on the ground. He swept the glass shards into the square and folded up the sides to create a little pouch. He glanced at Ventus, who nodded appreciatively. Now free, Ventus gingerly crept back to bed.

"Where are you going, Master? It's time to wake up and perform your daily studies." Terra reminded him.

It almost felt like a cruel joke, being told to study on less than two hours of sleep.

Still, Ventus felt he should oblige to balance out his immature act of sneaking out with something his father would truly be proud of.

He crossed to his desk, plopping himself into the chair. He unfurled a scroll and skimmed his eyes lazily over the writing. As an afterthought, he requested, "Terra, you're excused."

"Yes, Master." Terra's footsteps faded behind him, and the door thudded shut.

Ventus dropped his head onto the desk, groaning. Still, he pushed himself to read and retain a few lines.

* * *

Ventus woke with a start, drawing in a sharp breath and snapping his eyes wide open. He lifted his head, glancing out the window. Sol had passed so far across the sky now, it had to be almost time for _coena_  
style="font-size: 16pt;".

His hand nudged something at the edge of his desk, and he glanced over to find a wooden plate containing a slice of bread and small bunch of grapes laid out before him.

He pondered who could have left the food there, concluding it must have been his kind and quiet sister, Naminé. Though she was often attending affairs as one of the Vestal Virgins, she always seemed to appear in a time of need.

 _But_ , Ventus thought, _am I really in a time of need? Or will I be?_

A shiver ran through him, and he gratefully took the food.

* * *

 **Translations**

 **\- Adsum - I am here**

 **\- Coena - Dinner**


	5. Veni Vedi Vici

The years flashed by like gusts of wind blowing in a single direction. Soon, Ventus found himself to be seventeen and still not quite a man in the eyes of his father. He could not make business deals, and his father would arrange his marriage.

Even so, Ventus appeared even less important as Roxas was now growing to the age at which he would become head of household. Two years prior, Roxas had become betrothed to a young girl a year younger named Xion. Ansem had no time to worry himself with  
Ventus's betrothal, as it became unimportant.

Yet that didn't matter much to Ventus, as long as he had access to Aqua among other prostitutes in the _subura_

style="font-size: 16pt;"to fill his needs. Aqua remained one of his favorites, but lately she had become less fulfilling to him; she seemed to treat him less like a customer and more like a brother to the point where engaging in intercourse with her  
became almost awkward

and nearly wrongful to him. And Ventus wanted her to think of him as even more than a customer, but he believed she would always think of him as that awkward, freshly-made man she met almost four years ago.

A harsh winter came and went, and it took with it two of the household's slaves who contracted a disease and died in early spring; one of the slaves having been Roxas's personal slave.

Around that time, they frequented the arena to find Naminé tending the sacred flame of Vesta. She often had her head turned away from the bloodshed.

Roxas, on the other hand, became glued to the violence in front of him, especially when a certain _Gallus_ known bythe name of Axel fought in the arena. His eyes fixed to the man's movements, infatuated with him.

Ventus kept his eyes on Aqua, secretly desperate she would see him as a real man someday.

After the first chariot race of the _Equirria_ (which Axel had raced in), Ansem spoke to one of the gladiator-handlers in the arena by the name of Luxord. Roxas mentioned to Ansem how appealing Axel had been, and somehow convinced his father to strike  
up a deal to purchase him and another gladiator as household slaves. Of course, what wouldn't Ansem have done for his heir?

Ventus grew terribly jealous, and stomped off to find and speak to Aqua to quell his anger. Aqua had raced as well, though she and her partner had not been the victors.

When he saw her, she was just exiting the arena. Her eyes met with his, then flitted to Terra's briefly. Terra trailed behind Ventus, thus Ventus didn't seem to notice their sudden connection.

"Aqua, that race was spectacular; it was a shame you didn't win, though, I was planning on tipping you extra tonight." Ventus hinted.

"You're out of luck, I wouldn't have been there tonight anyway; I'm celebrating the _Equirria_ , and I have training to do." She replied, letting his suggestive comment roll off her back like water off a duck.

"Oh, I see..." There went Ventus's plans. "I...I suppose I'll see you the day after the _Equirria_ ends, correct?"

Aqua shrugged dismissively. "I suppose."

Ventus became slightly miffed with her short statement. She was often like this when they met at night, cordial and professional unless she was giving Ventus some kind of advice like an older sister.

Ventus's stomach turned at the thought. He wanted Aqua as a lover, not a sister.

"Fine, I shall see you then. Come along, Terra." He turned swiftly on his heel and marched out.

He didn't see, but Terra lingered for a moment before following.

* * *

Ventus paced his room, his emotions a hideous swarm in his head. Aqua barely conversed with him, and when she did she was either cold and unfriendly, or sisterly and somewhat bossy.

 _Aqua will never see me as a man_ , Ventus thought, _I'll just have to find someone else to assert my power on._

A knock on the door jarred Ventus from his thoughts.

"Come in."

Terra opened the door and quietly set a plate of bread with a small amphora of olive oil on Ventus's desk. He turned on his heel to leave, when Ventus suddenly ordered, "Wait. Come here."

Terra halted, turning on his heel and closing the gap between them. "Yes, Master?"

Ventus shook with anticipation, wondering if he should truly ask this of Terra. Yes, he decided, if he is to prove his masculinity.

"Get on your knees." Ventus instructed.

Terra knelt uneasily but obediently, less than a step away from Ventus. Ventus shook slightly, but his desire for control kept him steady. He reached beneath his toga, slipping his hand under his loincloth. He touched himself, gasping slightly.

Using the other hand, he pulled his toga away to reveal his growing erection. Terra's eyes widened and met with Ventus's.

"You will provide me much pleasure," Ventus explained vaguely, hissing at his own touch.

Once fully erect, Ventus ordered, "Open up."

Terra unhinged his jaw without hesitation, and Ventus inserted himself into Terra's mouth.

He had learned this trick from other prostitutes, yet he had never felt comfortable asking Aqua. The wet warmth of Terra's mouth took Ventus into bliss, and he closed his eyes. Terra closed his lips around Ventus's length, and Ventus drew in his breath  
sharply.

He caught himself, realizing if he is to assert his masculinity, he should make as minimal noise as possible. He pursed his lips, drawing his hips back and firmly thrusting forward. He gripped Terra's hair, holding him in place.

Ventus felt the head of his _multinium_ hit the back of Terra's throat, and - much to his surprise - Terra did not gag. He thrusted again, clenching his teeth together tightly.

Ventus continued short, rhythmic thrusts, and Terra submitted. As he went on, Ventus accidentally let slip a few moans. In response to one, Terra swiftly ran his tongue around the shaft.

The sudden jolt of pleasure coursed through Ventus, and he let out a loud cry, "Aaaahnn!"

Ventus looked down at his slave, who returned his gaze with a smirk. Ventus scowled, clenching his teeth again and thrusting harder. He gripped onto Terra's naturally wind-blown hair.

Terra raised his tongue slightly to ensure Ventus would feel it, and every so often he swirled his tongue around Ventus's length, aching to force another cry from his lips.

The precum and saliva dripped onto the floor, mixing in a pool of clear slime. Terra swirled his tongue around the head once more, pressing firmly on the hood of skin pulled back to reveal it.

Ventus cried out in ecstasy, and yanked Terra's head back as he released his seed to cover Terra's face.

His chest heaving, Ventus met drooping eyes with Terra, who smirked again. Terra locked eyes with him, collected the white fluid dripping on his face to his fingertips, and licked his fingertips clean.

Shocked, Ventus couldn't even raise his hand to strike Terra for his sly grin. His stomach turned; not even a prostitute had willingly lapped up Ventus's mess, only when he ejaculated into her mouth.

With his face clean, Terra asked in a husky voice, "Is that all today, Master?"

They locked eyes again, and Ventus felt the blood rush to his cheeks. "N-no, I'm not satisfied yet. Get on your hands and knees."

Terra turned his back to Ventus and got down on all fours. With trembling hands, Ventus gingerly picked off his toga before reaching for Terra's loincloth. He yanked it away impatiently, and stroked himself roughly.

At his erection's return, he pressed the tip to Terra's _podex._ He began to push himself inside, the tightness unlike anything he had experienced.

"Ahh...no...please...Master...it's too tight!" Terra objected.

"Hush," Ventus ordered, afraid to admit Terra might be right.

"Please, Master! I beg you, find something to ease the pain!" Terra's knuckles paled, and he clenched his eyes shut so tight tears began to form.

Ventus stopped, pulling himself out. Terra let out a relieved sigh.

Ventus assessed his situation: he and Terra were both nude, and there was an unlikely chance he would call for another slave to bring in something. What would he even ask for?

Looking around the room, Ventus's eyes fell upon the amphora of olive oil. He crossed over to his desk, taking the amphora. He returned to Terra and poured some of the oil into his palm. He spread some over his length, and the cool slickness made him  
hiss again. Some excess oil dripped onto the floor.

With the remaining oil, Ventus shoved his fingers inside Terra's _podex_. Terra threw his head back, crying out.

Terra clenched around Ventus's fingers, and Ventus wiggled them inside. He brushed against Terra's walls, and Terra's legs shook.

Immense pride filled Ventus; at last, he was truly exerting his power over someone, watching him writhe with the slightest touch.

Once he had decided Terra was loose enough, Ventus slid in with ease. His teeth pressed together, locking away any noise. He gripped Terra's ass, the soft flesh spreading to fit him.

Smoothly, Ventus thrusted. Terra cried out again, arms nearly buckling. Pained noises were emitted from Terra's mouth, but as Ventus continued, they morphed into pleasured noises.

Terra's arms buckled, causing his body to half-collapse onto the floor. His clenched fists turned pale, almost to the shade of the marble floors. He pressed his body against the cold marble, muffling his voice into his arm.

Ventus bucked his hips truculently, scraping Terra's knees against the floor. In one final thrust, a shudder rattled through him as he released into Terra's _podex_

style="font-size: 16pt;". His mouth forced open, and a loud cry burst from him.

 _"Aaaaaahhhhnn!"_

Terra arched his back, and Ventus felt the slave shudder beneath him as he came, white fluid leaking onto the floor.

Ventus tore himself out as he slumped from his high. "Did I say you could cum?" He heaved.

Panting, Terra replied, "No, Master. Please, forgive me..."

"Clean this mess up," Ventus ordered, retying his loincloth. He shrugged his robes over his shoulders, hastily tying them back up.

"Yes, Master." Terra rose to trembling legs, tied his loincloth, and left the room to retrieve cleaning materials.

Alone in his chamber now, Ventus let out a sigh. A brief image of his slave licking the strands of semen off his thick fingers flashed in Ventus's mind, and his stomach turned. To see Terra drinking him up, writhing beneath him, to hear him cry out in  
pleasure...it was all Ventus wanted from Aqua. But perhaps, if Aqua did not oblige, he would have to settle for Terra instead.

* * *

 **Translations**

 **\- Veni, vedi, vici - I came, I saw, I conquered**

 **\- Gallus - A gladiator from the ancient region of Gaul, now known as France**

 **\- Equirria - Festival celebrating horses**

 **\- Podex - Asshole**


	6. Imperium In Imperio

Four people stood in the atrium of the house: Ventus, Terra, Roxas, and Roxas's new slave: the _Gallus_ Axel from the arena.

"So _this_ is your new personal slave?" Ventus sneered distastefully. The jealousy boiled in his stomach.

"He was one of the gladiators from the chariot races we saw yesterday," Roxas said.

"I see..." Ventus strode over to Axel, encircling him; he was lean yet muscular, handsome save for the branding tattoos scratched into his cheeks. This man was definitely worth something. "Why would Father purchase a gladiator to be a house slave?"

"I insisted upon it," Roxas admitted almost shamefully.

"Of course he did," Ventus retorted with an unhinged bitterness, "because Father will do anything to please you."

"Why does it matter to you? Your slave didn't die." Roxas gestured to Terra.

True, Axel was worth something, but to Ventus he was no Terra.

"Oh that doesn't matter to me," he replied, waving a hand dismissively, "it's the fact that Father would go out of his way to attain something for you. But I suppose that's common for the heir of the family, is it not?"

Roxas pursed his lips in response, and Ventus smirked at his reaction. It was almost fun to play with his brother's nerves, though Roxas always seemed to brush it off one way or another.

"What are you two arguing about again?" Naminé entered from her room, grumbling.

"Male speak, Naminé, no need for you to worry." Ventus answered.

Normally, he wouldn't have used such a tone to Naminé, but today Ventus housed a sourness toward the women he spent time with, namely Aqua. His feelings toward Aqua seemed to reflect on Naminé.

"It wasn't important," Roxas added to soften Ventus's blow.

"You're being quite loud," Naminé chided, knitting her brows. She seemed disinterested in Axel, as if he were nonexistent.

"We apologize," Roxas offered.

"What does it matter to you? You have no reason to demand quiet of us." Ventus snapped at her.

"Ventus," Roxas warned.

"What? A woman needs no reason to scold men," Ventus affirmed, "those Vestal Virgins must be instilling the wrong ideas into your head. A woman needs no ideas, she stays at home."

"Ventus, that's enough," Roxas's voice rose slightly.

The boys met eyes, but Ventus failed to establish some kind of remorse for his statement. At the moment, he believed if a woman could not satisfy the needs of a man, she was not worthy of being around.

Breaking the eye contact, he muttered a "Hmph" and turned on his heels. He briskly left the room with Terra following.

* * *

"Who does my brother think he is, begging Father to purchase a _gladiator_ for a slave?" Ventus snarled.

In obedience, Terra did not respond.

"And of _course_ Father just _had_  
to comply." It seemed quite unlike the quiet, content Roxas to insist so heavily upon having a damned gladiator as his personal slave.

A cold thought befell Ventus: despite all efforts, he would never prove his worth to Ansem.

"Aaaaaarghh!" Ventus growled, throwing himself on his bed. His eyes shifted to silent Terra who stood in the corner. Terra met eyes with him.

"Terra, come and relieve me of anger."

Terra reached around his hip for the loose end of his loincloth. Lowering his voice, he murmured,"Yes, Master."

* * *

Ventus's chest heaved as he settled into his bed, satisfied for the time being. 

Terra trembled, his body still singing from his climax. Shaking hands reached for his loincloth and tied it around his hips.

As he watched the slave, a suggestion came to Ventus: perhaps the reason Roxas had been so insistent on acquiring Axel was that Roxas had been drawn in a way with far deeper meaning than what Ventus had believed.

Ventus rolled out of bed and fastened his robes hastily, now giddy with the idea that Roxas had developed forbidden feelings for Axel. Of course, he couldn't be so sure, especially not this early.

"Master, where are you going?" Terra questioned, his voice dry from being forced out by Ventus's punitive thrusts.

"Nowhere in particular," Ventus answered, "just for a little walk."

Smirking, he closed the door behind him.

* * *

He waited in the dim hallway, pressed against the door to his brother's room. Breathing quietly was almost laborious as he waited for just a fragment of evidence to prove his theory correct. 

Then, almost inaudibly, the muffled voices behind the door gave Ventus ambiguous evidence:

"Oh, you're hungry..." Roxas's voice murmured.

Momentary silence.

"Haven't you seen bread before?" Roxas asked.

Axel's meek voice replied, "O-of course, I just didn't expect you to cater to _my_ need. After all, I'm  
 _your_ servant."

"I can't have you dying on me like the last one," Roxas's voice rang out. "Do you want any of this cheese and meat, too?"

At this point, Ventus couldn't tell if Axel had accepted the offer or not, and yet it didn't matter. His brother had always treated his slaves well, which had been one of the factors Ansem had looked into when deciding his heir. If anything, Ventus should've been chosen because of his ability to hold control of slaves; if Roxas were to treat his slaves as equals all the time, he could be taken for granted.

Suddenly, Axel's voice spoke again, "I'll take the platter back to the kitchens."

Heart slamming in his chest, Ventus scrambled away from the door. He decided going back to his room and slamming the door behind him would prove suspicious, so he dashed down the hall and hid among the shadows.

Axel's footsteps approached, headed toward the kitchen.

Ventus saw Axel's silhouette waver and come to a stop, and he realized he must've noticed Ventus.

He approached him from the shadows, his fear replaced with haughtiness.

"My brother is quite the master, is he not?" He began. Axel obediently did not speak.

"You're lucky to have been assigned to him. Had you been given to any other master, you wouldn't have had the luxury of eating the bread that _we_  
consume." Ventus added.

Axel's lip seemed to twitch, as if itching to retort, but the weight of slavery held him back.

"Do not grow accustomed to it. When my brother becomes master of the household, the bond you will have formed will surely change. Though I don't see why someone as weak as he should be the master, and the younger brother at that..." Ventus trailed off momentarily, and he hoped Axel wouldn't notice his sudden lash at Roxas.

Finally, he threatened, "There is a place for both of us in this world, and you'd best understand where you fit; if you find yourself in the wrong place, you'd best get out of it before the wrong person finds you there."

Leaving him in that lasting moment, Ventus returned to his chamber, his body shaking with the thought of Roxas's new weakness.

* * *

 **Translations**

 **-Imperium in imperio - An order within an order**


	7. Semper Eadem

Summer seemed like a possible eternity as the season dwindled on.

Vanitas and Ventus sat near the river that flowed past their residences, poppy flowers brushing against their skin.

"So, do you want to go down to the _subura_ tonight?" Vanitas suggested. "Don't you want to see Aqua?"

Blush tinged Ventus's cheeks. "Actually, I don't really need to see Aqua to get what I want..."

Vanitas raised an eyebrow. "Oh...?"

"I...I've been using my slave to satisfy my needs." Ventus stammered. Why did it feel so wrong to admit it aloud?

"So you've finally learned the true benefit of personal slaves," Vanitas said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I've used my personal slaves to satisfy my desires ever since they appeared," Vanitas explained.

Something settled inside Ventus; was it relief?

"So I suppose it isn't a new concept..." Ventus mumbled.

"Of course not, but I congratulate you for becoming one of the many masters who use their slaves for sexual needs." Vanitas slapped Ventus's back, and Ventus blushed harder.

"Your face is as red as the poppies!" Vanitas cackled. "Oh, speaking of which, I discovered something new, as well."

Vanitas reached out to the poppies and plucked one. He handed it to Ventus.

"Was this all, just to give me flowers like a suitor?" Ventus asked. He snickered. "Are you trying to court me?"

"Look at that poppy flower. Do you see this sort of brown stuff oozing out? I was sitting by this river one day, just as you and I are now, and out of curiosity I picked one of the flowers and licked up the brown stuff. After a while, I started to feel very strange - but a good kind of strange - like the kind of good after a long, satisfying session, if you catch my drift." Vanitas explained.

"That sounds...intriguing." Ventus mumbled. "Are you going to make me try it?"

"If you're not afraid," Vanitas challenged.

Knitting his brows in determination, Ventus licked the brown substance caked to the seed pod of the poppy flower.

"It doesn't taste bad..." Ventus mused. "How long does it take to work?"

"It took several minutes for me." Vanitas admitted. He plucked another poppy and licked the brown stickiness.

After waiting in silence for what seemed like hours, a warm sensation flooded Ventus's senses. A nervous giggle bubbled from him, and he turned to see Vanitas's reaction. He felt as if he were blushing intensely, and his head felt light.

"It's working, isn't it?" Vanitas grinned crookedly.

"Definitely," Ventus agreed. He lay back in the tall grass, letting the warmth wash over him. Vanitas folded his arms behind his head and lay next to him.

Ventus watched the clouds roll across the summer sky. "Vanitas, do you think we will be friends until the day we die?"

"Is that the poppy speaking, or do you really want to know my opinion?" Vanitas responded.

"Both, probably," Ventus admitted.

"Well, if fate will take to us, then the outcome should be exactly what you hoped for." Vanitas replied. "The way I see it is, we've been together since we were children, so we should continue to be together until the end of our time in this world."

"Is _that_ the poppy speaking, or is that really what you believe?" Ventus teased.

Vanitas turned on his side. "It's what I believe."

Warmth burst across Ventus's face again. He had never heard Vanitas speak so softly before, it was intriguing and alluring. He turned to face Vanitas, their eyes meeting. He swallowed thickly, suddenly overcome with nervousness.

"Has something gotten into you?" Vanitas wondered aloud.

"I think the poppy is playing with my sense of rationality, as it is with yours." Ventus stated, poking him in the side.

Vanitas laughed and lay on his back again. "That slave of your brother's is quite an interesting one, is he not?" He suddenly mused.

"Do not be so easily fooled, you saw how he nearly bested you in swordplay at your birthday celebration; he could be dangerous." Ventus refuted quickly.

"It seems to me that your brother is the one tying him down. He is no Terra, trust me." Vanitas argued.

"Are you saying his skills with slaves usurp mine? I've kept Terra held down for -" Ventus paused. He counted on his fingers silently the months Terra had spent in his household. "For almost four years."

"Why did you pause?" Vanitas asked.

"Because..." A smirk spread across his lips, and he stood, "I just remembered a deal I had made almost four years ago. Come, how far is the market from here?"

"Pick up the pace, we don't have all day." Ventus demanded, tugging Terra's chain.

The three young men tromped through the crowded market, dodging the bustle. Ventus scanned the crowd, searching for the slaveholder whom had sold Terra to him those years ago.

"How do you even know he'll be here?" Vanitas asked.

"He _has_ to be here," Venus insisted.

Soon, a miracle: his eyes locked onto the figure in the distance. Ventus broke into a run, nearly choking Terra as he raced to meet his target.

"Sir! Excuse me! Slave trader!" Ventus shouted above the crowd.

The man turned to the source of the voice, and his eyes widened at the sight of a grown Ventus.

"You look familiar...have I seen you before?" He asked, his eyes then drifting to Terra. Ventus could see the connection form in the slave trader's eyes.

"You promised four years ago that if my father could manage to keep this exact slave for a year, you'd give him half his _solidii_  
spent on this very slave." Ventus stated.

The slave trader chuckled. "That was four years ago, you should've come to me sooner when the offer was still alive."

"But sir, I've managed to keep him for _more_ than a year; that should mean  
 _something_ to you. And trust me, it has not been easy to keep him." Ventus protested.

"Look kid, that was four years ago; do you think I have the time _or_ money to fulfill a ridiculous promise I made to a child?" The slave trader snickered.

"You didn't promise me, you promised my father." Ventus corrected him. He formulated a lie, "And my father is not the type of person to be happy when he realizes he's been tricked out of a deal."

"Well, your father isn't here right now, just a stupid child who thinks he can arrange business deals on his own." The slave trader spat.

"You said this slave had a history of running away, and I'm the one who finally succeeded in keeping him for four years. I should be allowed at _least_  
half of what my father paid for him." Ventus demanded.

The slave trader locked eyes with Terra, who grimaced in return. He circled Terra, inspecting him as if he were to buy him back. "Is it true you haven't run away since you entered their household?"

Terra replied in a hoarse voice, "Yes, sir."

"Well, I will say it is impressive a mere child has kept him held down this long, and with hardly any visible signs of inflicting discipline. I suppose I _could_  
offer you at least a quarter of what was paid for him..." The slave trader's voice trailed off.

"Excuse me? I don't think I heard you correctly." Ventus pressed.

"I said I would give you a quarter of what was paid. I shall give you no more than that, and if you refuse, then I shall give you nothing." The slave trader insisted.

Ventus shot a glance at Vanitas, who nodded in agreement. "Then I shall take your offer."

The two men shook hands, then the trader gave Ventus a pouch of _solidii_. "By the way, how  
 _do_ you discipline him if he appears to have no visible scars?"

Ventus gave the man a sly grin. "Let us just say my method of discipline is almost like a reward for the both of us."

* * *

Ventus bid Vanitas farewell for the day, and dragged Terra home. The pouch of coins jingled as Ventus tossed the pouch up and caught it in his hand. 

When they had returned, he unhooked the chain from Terra's collar. "Father, I have returned!" He shouted.

Ansem appeared in the entrance hall at the sound of Ventus's voice. "What is it, and where have you been all day instead of studying? You came home to fetch Terra and left again."

"I - was asking for Vanitas's opinion on the passage you gave to us last week, when I suddenly remembered something: Do you remember four years ago when we first purchased Terra, the slave trader said he would return half of your  
 _solidii_ if you managed to keep Terra for a year?" Ventus explained, spilling only half the truth.

"I vaguely remember," Ansem replied, "but that was just a silly gamble, nothing serious. Why do you ask...?"

Ansem knew his son well enough to know Ventus had disregarded the meaningless bet and taken it for a true deal, and yet part of him hoped Ventus hadn't carried out the deed.

"Well, Vanitas and I went down to the marketplace and reunited with the slave trader. I convinced him to give me at least a quarter of what you had paid for Terra since it has been four years. Here it is." Ventus shook the pouch in front of Ansem.

Ansem let out a sigh. "Ventus, I had never intended to receive anything from the slave trader. What he said was nothing more than a sarcastic gamble. I want you to return to the marketplace at once and return the money to him."

"But Father - " Ventus began, but his father interrupted.

"I will have none of your argument, Ventus; you are old enough to take responsibility for your actions." Ansem stated firmly, and returned to his study.

Ventus clenched the pouch in his fist. "What is the use? He will never applaud me for anything I do, so what is the point in even trying to appease him anymore? He thinks I'm nothing but the latter child, the one meant only for mischief and for ruining his plans. Well then, if he thinks that way, then I suppose there is nothing left to do but act exactly as he expects me to."

* * *

 **Translations**

 **\- Semper eadem - Ever the same**

 **Note about opium: It has been discovered opium was used as a painkiller in Ancient Rome. Unfortunately, I don't know a lot about opium and I'm not sure if I described the experience accurately.**


	8. Ab Irato

The bitterness grew like disease in Ventus's heart, riddling his body and forcing him to exile himself from his family, even Naminé.

He rarely saw Aqua now that Terra was around for his personal disposal. Most days were spent in silence, thinking of bring about Roxas's fall. Much to Ventus's chagrin, the relationship between Roxas and his slave grew ever stronger. Just a few days ago,  
/the two had had the gall to interrupt a session between Terra and Ventus. Of course, neither had actually seen Axel and Roxas interrupt, but Ventus had hypothesized the thought at once.

"Maybe Roxas just needs some sense pounded into him," Ventus contemplated one evening. He decided at that moment, he should pay someone a visit, someone he hadn't seen in a very long time.

Excited, he removed the pane of glass from his window and leapt out, sprinting to tell Vanitas his latest scheme.

* * *

"Vanitas and I are meeting up in the _subura_ tonight for a bit of fun out on the town; are you coming along?" Ventus casually asked his brother, who remained bent over a scroll at his desk.

"What? Of course not!" Roxas nearly shrieked. "I'm not getting involved in your shenanigans, especially not after the terrible hangover I had after you two got me sickeningly inebriated."

"Oh come on, it'll be fun." Ventus threw an arm around his brother, and the boy stiffened at his touch. "Your slave can come, too."

"What makes you think I want to go anywhere with you and Vanitas, much less the _subura_?" Roxas sneered.

"You need a load off from all this boring studying," Ventus waved his hand around, "besides, your wedding is in the late spring; don't you want to relish being a bachelor?" He didn't wait for a response. "Of course you do, no man likes being tied down  
/like an animal."

"How do you plan on getting out?" Roxas asked, which Ventus interpreted as interest.

"I'm just going to sneak out." Ventus answered honestly.

"You're going to get caught."

"Come on, you're so boring. I know you don't want your duties as the future household master, so why don't you just take this time and relish in still being young and free from those duties? You don't even have to pay for a prostitute, just come out with  
/us." Ventus insisted.

"I suppose I _do_ have to keep you out of trouble..." Roxas's reluctance remained in his reply.

Ventus grinned, his plan falling into order. "Great; we sneak out an hour before midnight."

The three found Vanitas waiting, leaning against a building near the entrance.

"What took you so long?" He demanded, his voice aimed at Ventus like the tip of a blade.

"The stick-in-the-mud almost wouldn't come with us," Ventus replied, feigning irritation and giving a quick nod to Vanitas to apologize for having been so late.

"Why didn't you just leave him at home, then?" Vanitas faked suggestion.

"He needs to just unwind, don't you think? Besides, he's going to be tied down to Xion in the spring, then he won't have any time for us at all." Ventus explained.

"You're lucky to obtain such a young virgin for a wife," Vanitas offered Roxas, "if I were given her hand in marriage, I would be more than thrilled to deflower her."

Roxas contorted his face in disgust. "I'm only here to keep you two out of any legal trouble."

"Fair enough. Shall we go to _my_ favorite brothel this time?" Ventus hinted.

"'This time'?! You've sneaked out more than once?" Roxas cried.

"Uh, of course...? Seriously Roxas, do you really think I'm as moralistic as you?" Ventus cackled. It seemed nearly impossible to comprehend someone with the available privileges refused them.

"I-I suppose I had hoped you had _some_ rationality..." Roxas faltered.

"Ha, Ventus has _rationality_?" Vanitas jested. "Anyway, lead the way to your preferred place."

Ventus led them down the street, his heart giddy with the thought of seeing Aqua again after a long while. Maybe this time she would understand...

He stopped abruptly when they arrived, which caused a chain reaction of stopping mid-step. Ventus shot a glare at Axel in the back.

"Hey, tell your slave to watch where he's going if he doesn't want a whipping." Ventus threatened. "Here it is." He yanked the rope attached to the service bell, and the procurer appeared.

"Evening gentlemen, what can I get for you tonight?" He stepped aside, letting Ventus and Vanitas come closer as he recognized them.

"The usual for me, Vexen," Ventus replied. He glanced at Vanitas. "Actually, I might want to shake it up a bit; I'll take Aqua, as will my friend Vanitas. At the same time, of course; I'll pay extra for the service."

"What about him?" Vexen snapped his head to a bewildered Roxas.

"He won't be participating." Ventus stated. Though he wanted his brother to have some rationality forced into him, he could never share someone as precious as Aqua with Roxas.

"Alright then. I'll go fetch her." Vexen disappeared into the brothel.

Aqua soon appeared in the same dirty rags she had worn the last time Ventus had visited her. She seemed disconnected to Ventus at first, seeing him but not really seeing him.

"So Aqua, I turned eighteen in the summer; ready to take it from a real man now?" Ventus boasted as a show for both Vanitas and Roxas. Despite being his best friend, Vanitas still had no knowledge of the sisterly relationship Aqua had formed with Ventus.

"Of course, Ventus." Aqua led them away.

As soon as they were out of sight of the others, Vanitas slipped back into the alley and crept to his favorite brothel.

"Where did your friend go off to?" Aqua asked.

"Oh, he doesn't like this place very much; besides, I wanted to take the time to speak to you." Ventus explained.

"So it seems you're dropping your arrogant act," Aqua noticed immediately.

"Just a little show I had to put on for my brother and Vanitas," Ventus dismissed.

"When will you end hiding yourself behind this mask? You and I both know it makes you unhappy." Aqua said gently. She reached out to touch Ventus's arm reassuringly, but Ventus swatted her hand away.

"This is exactly the reason I stopped seeing you," he stated bitterly.

"Ventus..." Aqua faltered.

His heart clenched at the sound of her saying his name. "The one time I didn't even come for your services, you treat me just the same."

"With love and compassion?" Aqua wondered, crossing her arms.

"Love..." Ventus spat, "not the kind of love I desire...I don't need more wretched siblings to stop believing in my worth, I need a lover who will never cease to value me!"

Aqua's face fell in shock. "I...I'm so sorry..."

"No...it's enough. I'm never coming back now, I hope you know." Tears flooded the corners of his eyes. "You've ruined me, Aqua...take this, and forget me." He dropped the amount for a night's stay in her hand, and ran off into the alley.

He huddled against a building, far from anyone's sight. He gripped his shoulders, trying to force himself to stop sobbing. Why, why was a man such as himself crying like a mere child? If Vanitas or Roxas saw him now, what would they say? And gods forbid  
/Aqua found him in this state...

Maybe, if he were lucky, she would learn to despise him the way he was learning to despise her. But, deep inside, he knew she didn't really deserve to be loathed.

He waited until the tears dried from his eyes, and at last he sniffed and let out a sigh. He waited longer until the puffiness disappeared, and he appeared normal. Then, he returned to the alley of Aqua's brothel, remaining quiet, and plastering a smug  
/look on his face.

* * *

Vanitas soon returned from his session, his smug face genuine. "How was it with Aqua?"

Again, Ventus felt his heart contort, but he couldn't let his sadness show. He smirked, "As good as I remembered it. Come, let's find my brother."

The two found Roxas and Axel curled up beside each other, resting under a tree across the street of Aqua's brothel.

"Wake up." Ventus kicked Roxas to consciousness.

"H-huh?" Roxas stammered. "Oh, you're done, good. Come on, we gotta get home." The groggy boy scrambled to his feet.

"Why? The night is still young, we still have so much to do." Ventus insisted, though he knew his heart wasn't into it. He gripped Roxas's tunic and dragged him behind; perhaps, in his sleepiness, he wouldn't notice they were walking home.

The way they had been propped against one another, Ventus envied their closeness. If he couldn't have happiness, no one could, especially not Roxas.

* * *

 **Translations**

 **\- Ab Irato - From an angry man**


	9. Qui Totum Vult Totum Perdit

The day Ventus lost the last piece to his shattering heart came in the winter season at the time of the _Saturnalia._

Since his departure from Aqua, he had grown an insatiable desire for Terra. Though it was common for masters to use their slaves to their disposal, falling in love with one seemed highly controversial. And a man of Ventus's status would never stoop to  
/that level.

Still, it burned inside him that he could not express his feelings for Terra to anyone. Naminé was barely around as a Vestal Virgin growing older and taking on more responsibilities, and he didn't dare tell Vanitas.

But that fateful _Saturnalia_ in his eighteenth year sent Ventus spiraling into near incurable sadness.

* * *

As usual _Saturnalia_ tradition, slaves were allowed the three days of the holiday off work to join in the merriment.

On the second night of the _Saturnalia_ , Ventus returned from Vanitas's with the same bottled-up emotions and thoughts he had left with.

The house was silent, not a single slave had returned from wherever they had gone.

Roxas and Axel had not been at Vanitas's feast, but Ventus knew they couldn't be out partying, though Axel's mischief had begun to grow around Roxas. It wasn't very long ago that the two had disturbed a session between Terra and he by playing a childish  
/prank.

Ventus crept to his chamber, passing Roxas's on the way. His instinct told him to open his brother's door. Ventus listened, as he often only spoke to the voice inside his head now, and pushed the door open quietly.

He found Roxas in bed, and curled up beside him, was Axel. The air was pungent in the smell of sweat and sex. Ventus's stomach churned with excitement as he stores the information with the rest of his vengeful thoughts.

* * *

When morning arrived, Terra did not. Ventus thought about the secret he discovered the previous night, and formulated a plan to catch the two together in daylight.

He marched out of bed, knocking harshly on his brother's door. There was a thud - probably Axel rolling out of the bed to hide - and Ventus was invited in shortly.

"Oh, Ventus, good morning. What time did you return home?" Roxas asked, his eyes looking askance for a moment.

"It was very late," Ventus answered, and he took no time to formulate a half-lie, "are you aware that both of our personal slaves are missing?"

"H-huh?" Roxas's surprise was genuine, which left a sour taste in Ventus's mouth.

"Terra and - whatever your slave's name is - are gone." Ventus stated, refusing to acknowledge Axel.

"Oh, he's probably just out celebrating; I'd give him about a day to return. Besides, if he's still missing tomorrow, someone will bring him back. Axel's probably out with him." It seemed Roxas was just as clever to hide the truth.

"Mm, alright..." Ventus turned away, shutting the door. He gritted his teeth, having learned nothing about Terra's whereabouts.

* * *

The time crept at snail's pace. Ventus knew he couldn't let on about his deepened concern for Terra, but he also knew he couldn't display too much nihilism or his father would just purchase a new slave.

During the evening meal, he briefly piped up about Terra's prolonged absence, to which Ansem hardly relieved his worry.

Strangely enough, Axel fidgeted as if he had ants crawling over him. He left the table quickly after thanking Ansem for the opportunity to celebrate the _Saturnalia_

as Ansem's equal. Ventus scoffed at Axel's ridiculous behavior; it wasn't as if Ansem was being generous, it was just a custom.

Once he finished eating, Ventus locked himself in his chamber and contemplated what to do if Terra never returned on his own.

Perhaps - if no one cared to house him anyway - Ventus would run away. Once he found Terra, free from the chains of his life, he could confess his desire with no interference of status between them. Yes, it was a splendid idea.

Ventus grabbed whatever robes that caught his eye and stuffed them into a bed sheet. He tied up the sheet and slung it over his shoulder. Then, he waited until Sol disappeared under the horizon.

* * *

His footsteps barely scraped across the floor. The door was just within his reach, freedom and Terra were just within his reach. His heart hadn't felt this light in so long.

Suddenly, he was snatched away from the door by a pair of thin arms. A hand clapped over his mouth, muffling his frightened scream. He thrashed around, but the spindly arms were surprisingly strong.

"Ventus, calm down! Please! I just want to talk!" A voice in his ear whispered harshly.

At first, Ventus thought he had gone so insane that the voice in his head had become real. When he realized that couldn't have been true, he desperately wished it had been, for the person the voice belonged to was far worse than being driven insane.

The hands let him go, and Ventus snapped, "What the hell do you want to talk to me for, I'm busy!"

"What are you doing up so late, and why are you carrying your belongings?" Roxas demanded. His figure was barely visible in the darkness.

"None of your damn business, Roxas!" Ventus retorted.

"Please Ventus, I'm not going to tell anyone. We're twins, not strangers. Just tell me." Roxas pleaded, his sweet voice sickening Ventus.

Ventus took a moment to decide an answer. He decided the truth would suffice. "I'm running away, what does it look like?"

"Why? Where are you going?"

"Isn't my answer enough?" Ventus insisted.

"No," Roxas replied with such gall Ventus almost laughed aloud.

"I hate you," Ventus replied, hoping that would allow his release.

"Ventus, please just tell me. I promise I won't tell Father or anyone else." Roxas assured.

Ventus's lip twitched, and the truth burst from him, "I'm going to go find Terra."

"What for?"

"You wouldn't understand." He decided.

"I think I understand more than you believe." Roxas said matter-of-factly.

At the thought of Terra, Ventus's stomach churned. Dare he tell his brother the truth? Maybe if he did, Roxas would understand enough to let him be. Besides, if that happened, they'd never have to see each other again.

"I love him. I can't live without his company. He's more than a slave to me, but...I don't know how to say that. I...I'm probably the reason he ran away. He's probably never coming back, but I...I thought maybe..."

"Maybe what?" Roxas pressed with disgusting patience.

"I thought I could tell him the truth and he'd come back, wherever he is." Ventus finished.

"Is all this true?" Roxas asked.

"I...I wouldn't lie about this." Ventus answered. "As stupid and awful as it may seem..."

"I believe you." Roxas assured. "I just never imagined..."

"What, that I even have feelings?" Ventus finished for him.

"No, just that...just that you could care about someone as simple as your slave." Roxas decided.

"Well I can," Ventus spat. "It's probably not uncommon, I know you and your slave seem to have a very strong bond."

Roxas chuckled, which Ventus sneered at. He hadn't meant for that to be funny, that was supposed to be a threat.

"Are we done? I really want to go find him." Ventus stated.

"I...I'm afraid not..." Roxas's voice trailed off.

"Why? You're going to force me to stay when I've shared my deepest thoughts with you?" Ventus squared himself for a fight.

"Please, let's go back to your room. I have some...unfortunate news about Terra..." Roxas began.

Panic rose in Ventus's chest. "What, why can't you just tell me here?"

"I really think you should sit down." Roxas insisted.

His panic melted into anger. "I'm not weak, Roxas; what is it you have to say?"

Roxas sighed deeply before answering, "Terra ran away with Aqua. They had an affair going on and had planned to run away together."

As the news settled on him, Ventus let out a nervous chuckle. "You're joking, right? There's no way...no, you've got to be joking..."

"I'm afraid it's true; she had told me to deliver the message to Terra that they could be free." Roxas admitted.

"No...I refuse to believe you." Ventus said. Besides, why would Aqua trust Roxas with such news? Wouldn't she be skeptical since he and Roxas were identical?

Ventus turned to continue his journey, but Roxas grabbed his arm.

"Ventus it's true, I'm sorry." Roxas mumbled.

"No, you're wrong! I'll find him and bring him back, just let me go!" Ventus couldn't hold back his whispers any longer.

"Ventus, listen to me!" Roxas begged.

"Get off me!" He shouted, attempting to shake Roxas's hand free. Roxas gripped him tighter, and Ventus choked with sobs as if Roxas's grip was squeezing them out. "Terra!" He cried out in a strangled voice.

"Ventus I'm so sorry..." Roxas murmured. Roxas threw his arms around Ventus, and the two fell on their knees to the floor.

"Terra..." Ventus let the name rest on his lips as the tears fell endlessly.

Roxas's arms encased Ventus like a cage, but Ventus was too weak to do anything about it. He leaned his head on Roxas's shoulder.

"You betrayed me, Roxas...you took Terra from me..." Ventus muttered.

"I know, I'm sorry..." Roxas whispered, his hand massaging Ventus's back.

"Sorry won't cut it; I'll never forgive you." Ventus decided.

"I know...it is inevitable..." So Roxas knew, and yet he still chose to tell the truth...

"I hate you." Ventus growled, now meaning the words more than ever. If brotherhood could be cut like a rope, Ventus would have done it.

But with no one else to turn to, Ventus drained himself of tears in his brother's arms.

* * *

 **Translations**

 **\- Qui totum vult totum perdit - He who wants everything loses everything**


	10. Malum Discordiae

Late winter brought the reminder of spring's approach, which meant Roxas would soon be wed to Xion.

Just the day prior, Xion had appeared at their home distraught by the approaching wedding. Roxas had assured Xion the wedding would be alright, and she left that morning. Before the slave who had been sent to fetch Xion departed that night, he confirmed  
Axel and Roxas's deep romantic relationship.

With this confirmed, Ventus knew Roxas would stop at nothing to guarantee a future with Axel. Ventus had bode his time for too long now, and it would be only a matter of time before he would send his brother tumbling from his spire.

* * *

The catalyst occurred before evening meal.

A piercing scream, a wet thud, and the sound of retching coming from outside caught Ventus's attention.

"What's going on out here?"

He threw open the doors leading to the garden to find a guilt-stricken Axel hunched over a puddle of vomit. On the steps lay the female slave Larxene, her neck bent and her eyes open wide.

"I-it was an accident," Axel managed to stammer.

He was undoubtedly telling the truth, but Ventus could not let this moment slip away. A smirk cut its way across his face, and Axel turned paler.

* * *

Larxene was given a short memorial service and was buried in the garden with the other slaves the next day.

All day the house was quiet. Ventus's tongue itched with the opportunity to unleash his final terror upon Roxas. This would surely make up for everything that was taken from him.

He didn't even bother to ask himself where all this hatred stemmed from, the only thing he could think of was the sweet victory over his insufferable brother.

That evening, Ventus was as enthralled with Axel as Roxas had been the first time he witnessed Axel's skill in the arena.

Everyone ate their meal in silence. Ventus squirmed with anticipation.

Finally, as if the gate had been opened, Ventus spoke the first words, "It's a shame poor Larxene's life was taken so quickly, and at such a young age. She was a very diligent slave, was she not?"

The diners mumbled in agreement. Not the reaction he'd hoped for.

More lies spilled from the opened gate. "It's an even larger shame that Larxene was _murdered_."

This time, there was no reaction other than louder silence.

"What do you mean to say, Ventus?" Ansem inquired. He didn't seem at all dismissive to Ventus's words, and Ventus wondered if his father even had the idea that this was a trick.

"I mean to say that Larxene's death wasn't an accident." Ventus replied.

"I-it isn't right to speak of the deceased." Roxas piped up with a slight stutter.

"We're not speaking badly about her, I only speak good things about the departed," Ventus assured, "Besides, isn't it a bit suspicious that there was only one witness to Larxene's death?"

He turned his head to Axel, who paled and stared at the table.

"You, Axel, you were the one true witness to Larxene's death, correct?" Ventus demanded.

"Y-yes, it is true." The slave replied.

"And how did Larxene die?" Ventus pressed.

"Sh-she slipped on the steps outside." Axel answered.

"But why did she lose her balance, and why was she even outside in the first place?" Ventus pushed harder.

"She was chasing a rat outside." Axel said a bit too quickly.

"Then why were _you_ there?" Ventus insisted.

"I was helping her."

"Ventus, what is the meaning of this?" Ansem sighed. Now his father believed this was all a trick.

Ventus couldn't contain himself anymore. He stood abruptly, shouting and pointing at Axel, "This slave is the one who really killed Larxene!"

Roxas bolted to his feet and shouted back, "That's not true!"

"Who are you to vouch for him? He's just a slave, isn't he? Or...is he something more?" Ventus hinted.

Roxas didn't answer, his eyes askance.

Ventus glided over to Roxas, the venom in his words growing thick, "Is it possible you and this slave have an affair between you?"

"You don't know what you're talking about," Roxas stated.

"I don't? Then how do you explain what I saw when we returned that night from the _Saturnalia_ feast at the house of General Eraqus?" Ventus asked.

"Wh-what did you see?"

Ventus finally dropped the words, "Your slave lay in the same bed as you, passed out with the smell of sex in the air."

The two froze on the spot. The silence hung thicker than ever.

"Though it's not uncommon for masters to use slaves for whatever purpose they desire, I believe something stronger exists. What is it, Roxas? What is it this slave to you?" Ventus urged.

Roxas's lip trembled; he was only a step from spiraling into squalor.

"If he really means nothing to you, then let him face his punishment for murder; let him be executed in the morning." Ventus decided.

"Ventus, you treacherous wretch!" Roxas screamed, breaking through the silence.

"What's wrong? You're going to be the master of the house someday; what's one meaningless slave to you?" Ventus teased.

"He means more to me than you ever will, brother or not!" Roxas yelled, his eyes glazing with tears. "A true brother would never spill another's secrets. And what is this for? What do you have against me?"

"What do I have against you?" Ventus scoffed. "I have everything against you! You're the younger twin and _you're_

style="font-size: 16pt;"the one whose going to inherit everything!"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Roxas demanded. "Take the house, I don't care! Take Xion, too! All I care about is Axel!"

" _Favete linguis_!" Ansem finally roared, rising to his feet as well.

The silence blanketed them.

"Roxas, Ventus, go to your rooms. I don't want to hear another word from you tonight." Ansem ordered. "And as for Axel, I will not have him executed."

Two sighs filled the room.

"However, I _will_ be sending him back to the gladiator school." Ansem decided.

"No, please don't take him away!" Roxas pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but this is how it must be." Ansem replied. "Now both of you, go to your rooms."

"Just, please, let me say goodbye..." Roxas's voice broke.

Ansem cleared the room, dispersing Ventus and the slaves throughout the house.

So it had finally been done; the high-and-mighty Roxas finally fell from grace. Before Ansem retired to his chamber, he glanced at Ventus with no expression.

Ventus returned to his chamber, shutting the door tightly. He realized, with terror, he felt...nothing. No glory, no pride, and no shame from tormenting Roxas.

He felt empty.

* * *

 **Translations**

 **\- Malum discordiae - Apple of discord, also refers to the catalyst of the TrojanWar**


	11. Mea Culpa

The emptiness that consumed Ventus after Axel was taken away began to terrify Ventus. Why was he not proud of his hard work? He was not ashamed, either. He did not feel satisfied, nor did he feel unsatisfied. He just felt...empty.

As spring approached, so did the marriage. But the gods had other plans, and Pluto took Lady Xion's life before the marriage could take place.

Just days after Lady Xion's passing, Roxas disappeared without a trace. Ventus knew he had gone to find Axel, but just what he would do when he found him Ventus had no idea. It made Ventus sick to think that, if Roxas had just let him go, Ventus could  
/be happy with Terra.

And yet, it was a little too quiet without Roxas.

* * *

After months of attending duties as a Vestal Virgin, Naminé visited her torn home. By this time, she was about eighteen years of age.

"Naminé, it is wonderful to see you after all this time. You've grown into such a beautiful young woman." Ansem said when his daughter walked through the door.

"Father, I have missed you and my brothers so,"she replied.

Ventus appeared in the room silently. Perhaps ifNaminé had been around, he wouldn't feel so empty. Maybe he would never have enacted revenge on Roxas, either.

"Where's Roxas?"Naminé asked once she realized he was missing.

Neither man spoke for a while. Finally, Ansem replied, "He ran away just last week."

Naminé gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. "For what reason? Isn't he married by now?"

"His betrothed died just days before Roxas vanished." Ansem added.

Naminé's expression turned sadder. "What else have I missed?"

Ansem took to her side and led her to the dining room. "I don't expect Ventus to tell the story, so I shall tell you privately."

Before leading her away, Ansem gave Ventus a disappointed glance. That was all that seemed to come from his father.

"So, is it true Roxas and his slave were having an affair?"Naminé asked her brother once the two were alone.

"Father wouldn't lie to you." Ventus stated.

"But he would to you?"Naminé insinuated.

"He's never _told_ me why I wasn't chosen for the inheritance." Ventus muttered.

"But that doesn't mean he lied to you about it. He never promised you or Roxas an inheritance, if I remember correctly. But that was in the past, why are you still troubled by it now?"Naminé wondered.

"Because Father never believed I could amount to anything, so I didn't. If you must know, _I'm_ the one who made Roxas run away. For years, I've tormented him, and it's gotten me nowhere." Ventus's truth suddenly spilled, the gates that had opened  
/to spread lies now gushing truth.

"I'm sure it wasn't really your fault."Naminé assured.

"Yes, it was! I was so terribly jealous of him, that I've plotted against him for years. And now he's finally out of my life, and yet I feel nothing! Why is that,Naminé? Why am I so empty?" Tears formed at the corners of Ventus's eyes. His masculinity  
/was deteriorating, perhaps due to his emptiness. But weren't men supposed to feel nothing?

"Ven..."Naminé murmured, but Ventus already burst out the door.

He dashed into the woods, running toward Vanitas's house.

Ventus knelt at the river, splashing the cool water over his face and washing away his tears. He wiped his eyes angrily; he could never let Vanitas see him in this state.

"Ventus?" Vanitas's voice mumbled from behind.

Ventus whirled around, hoping his tears had dried and his eyes and nose were no longer red. "Vanitas..."

"It's been so long since I've last seen you; were you trying to ditch me? Did you find yourself some girl to spend time with instead of me?" Vanitas teased, tousling Ventus's hair.

Ventus let out an empty laugh. "No; is that a shock to you?"

"Maybe a bit," Vanitas admitted, sitting beside him. "What have you been up to these last months? Were you with Aqua?"

The first heart clench made Ventus's vision watery; Aqua, the first person he had lost. He turned his head so Vanitas wouldn't see his watering eyes.

"I...haven't been to the _subura_ since we went there with Roxas that one time." Ventus answered hesitantly.

"What about Terra? Don't break him, using him so much." Vanitas laughed.

Another heart clench and a single tear escaped his eye; Terra, the second person he had lost.

"Terra - would you believe it? - was having an affair with Aqua, and he ran off with her." Ventus decided to tell the truth this time.

"Oh...that's unfortunate. Don't you have another slave to replace him?" Vanitas asked.

"I do, but he didn't replace him. I've never used this slave the way I used Terra." Ventus explained.

"Why not?"

"I just...never had the desire."

"I see. How is Roxas? Surely he is married now?"

A third and final heart clench forced out a choked sob; Roxas, the brother he had sent away because of his terrible jealousy.

"Ventus, are you alright?" Vanitas reached out to him.

Ventus slapped his hands over his face, but the aqueducts had already opened. Vicious sobs racked Ventus's body, and tears streamed down his face.

"Ven?"

"Leave me alone! You weren't meant to see me this way! I'm no man, Vanitas; I can barely conceal my own emotions." Ventus shouted.

"Ventus, being a man isn't about concealing your emotions; it's about learning to identify and cope with them." A voice other than Vanitas's said.

Both boys looked up to find Naminéappearing from the woods.

"As much as I hate to admit it, she's right. We were both immature boys once who believed hiding the way we feel is what is best. But now that we're adults, we shouldn't be ashamed of our emotions." Vanitas agreed.

Naminé knelt at the water's edge, embracing Ventus. "It's alright, crying is perfectly fine."

Ventus had vowed never to cry in front of someone after letting Roxas see him cry over Terra, but that promise was now broken.

Another pair of arms wrapped around him: Vanitas.

The three sat by the river, a sobbing Ventus between them. Naminé hummed softly in Ventus's ear while Vanitas let the smaller boy rest his head on his shoulder.

At last when Ventus's tears dried, and he let out a sniffle, he told his story to Vanitas with added details forNaminé.

"I'm terribly sorry I was not around when this was happening,"Naminé said, "perhaps if you had been able to speak to me about your problems, then we could've solved them."

"Ventus, we've been best friends since childhood," Vanitas added, "you should never have been afraid to speak to me."

"You would've made fun of me," Ventus protested to Vanitas.

"Perhaps when I was younger, but I've grown now - not by much, I'll admit - but if you had come to me seriously and spoken to me, I wouldn't have teased you." Vanitas explained.

Ventus sighed. "You two...don't feel bad about not being there for me. I was foolish not to seek help in the first place."

"It's in the past now, Ven; all you can do now is hope to change it."Naminé reassured.

"Do you think Roxas will ever come home?" Ventus wondered.

"Of course,"Naminé dismissed, "Now, let's go home and have something to eat."

"Alright," Ventus agreed. "Goodbye, Vanitas."

Vanitas nodded, and the siblings departed into the woods.

As they ambled home,Naminé said, "You know, I'm surprised Vanitas could be so caring and gentle, as well. It's almost alluring."

The thought hadn't really occurred to Ventus untilNaminé mentioned it. He recalled Vanitas's soft, reassuring touch, and wondered if Vanitas had ever touched anyone else that way. Part of him chimed in to insist that Ventus wanted to be the only one Vanitas  
/touched so softly.

"Ventus? Are you alright? You became so quiet when I mentioned that."Naminé observed.

"Yes, I'm alright." Ventus replied, dreading eye contact.

Naminé pursed her lips and squinted at him. "No more secrets, Ven."

"I just...I never imaged Vanitas could be so gentle, either. It is...alluring - I guess." Ventus's cheeks turned pink with his confession.

"Could it be you're developing a crush on him?"Naminé teased.

"Please, I've had enough of emotions for one day." Ventus muttered.

Naminé giggled, and Ventus looked askance.

* * *

 **Translations**

 **\- Mea culpa - Through my fault**


	12. Veritas Curat

Naminé's visit lasted longer than the others, but every day Ventus worried she would be swept away with the summer wind.

Though it became a slight annoyance, Naminé had insisted Ventus identify everyfeeling that occurred when his behavior seemed abnormal. Still, part of him enjoyed being cared for.

Most of the new feelings circled around Vanitas, but it frightened him to let Naminé find out.

Yet her persistence won over one night.

"Do you think you're falling in love with Vanitas?" Naminé asked. "He was always such an abrasive, harsh child..."

"I understand that, and often he brought out the worst in me," Ventus admitted, but with a sigh he added, "but that day you came home for your visit, and he hugged me...I never realized he could be so gentle."

"I see," Naminé agreed. "Do you know what you want from him?"

"I..." Ventus thought for a moment. "I want to be the only one he shows gentleness to. I'm not afraid to be who I am around him anymore."

* * *

"Do you really think Roxas will come home?" Ventusasked Vanitas one summer evening.

"Why wouldn't he?" Vanitas countered.

"Because he probably hates me so much for ruining his chances of being with Axel." Ventus answered solemnly.

"I don't think your brother is even capable of harboringhate." Vanitas responded.

"I can't remember the last thing he said to me, but it was probably 'Ventus, you treacherous wretch'." Ventus added.

"It was a moment of anger, he undoubtedly forgives you now." Vanitas assured.

Ventus stared at the river passing by. He wished he could be the river, flowing aimlessly but in one direction through life, neverto turn backward and regret.

"Vanitas, when did you become so...?" Ventus struggled for a word that wouldn't offend his friend.

"'Become so' what?" Vanitas pressed.

"So...helpful?" Ventus decided. At least if he said something slightly offensive, it would sound like a jest.

Vanitas chuckled, punching Ventus's arm lightly. "Growing up, I guess. I'm not _that_ helpful, so don't get used to it."

"But that one day when Naminé's visit beganand you..." _Touched me so gently and spoke softly_ , Ventus wanted to say. His cheeksgrew warm at the thought.

Vanitas nudged Ventus's cheek with his knuckle. "Are yougetting sick or something? Your face is all red."

Ventus stood abruptly, shouting, "I have to go! I'll see you another day, Vanitas!" before dashing off into the woods back home.

All the way home, his heart threatened to pound out of his chest.

* * *

On an ordinary summer day, a knock on the door shook the entire household.

Naminé was the first to reach the door, and she flung it open to find Roxas and Axel standing there.

"Roxas!" Naminé exclaimed, throwing her arms around Roxas. "We were so worried..."

"It's alright Naminé, I'm alright." Roxas replied, patting her back.

Naminé tugged him into the house, and Axel followed.

"Where have you been? You've been gone for months!" She demanded.

Roxas took a moment to answer,"I suppose if I must begin telling the truth, then I should begin with you."

"Wait, we've just gathered in the dining hall for the midday meal; come tell us all at once." She turned to drag him into the dining hall.

"What about Axel?" Roxas piped up.

"He can come too, it doesn't matter; we've just been so worried about you." She dismissed, pulling him further into the house.

When they entered the room, silence fell. It was as if their apparitions had appeared instead.

"Roxas, where were you?" Ansem asked breathlessly.

Roxas took a deep breath. Then, he told his story.

He explained how he had fallen so deeply in love with Axel that he couldn't bear to have a future without him, and that he stopped at nothing to be with him.

Then came the apologies: he apologized to his father for dismissing his intended destiny without a word, to form a new destiny in which he could be happy.

As Roxas spoke, Ventus's stomach turned. What would his brother say to him?

Finally, Roxas's apology to Ventus came,"Ventus, I'm terribly sorry for wronging you in any way. If you truly wish to inherit everything that Father had wanted me to inherit, then I have no objections to signing everything over to you."

When Roxas had finished his story, Ansem and Ventus exchanged intrigued glances.

On shaking legs, Ventus stood and cleared his throat. He flashed Roxas a harsh glance, but the glance melted into shame as quickly as he had formed it. He sighed,"Roxas, forgive me; I should've been honest from the very beginning instead of holding  
/this awful grudge against you. I should've known it was never your fault that Father had chosen you over me. I'm so sorry."

"I forgive you, Ventus. You are my twin, after all." Roxas invited Ventus into his open arms, and Ventus took the invitation.

"Roxas, if this is truly the life you desire then I have no objections." Ansem decided. "Still, I hope you are much more responsible in your decisions from now on."

"Yes, Father." Roxas agreed.

"Are you sure you want to leave everything to Ventus?"

Roxas gave his brother a smile, and Ventus was almost sure he didn't deserve such kindness. "I have no need for wealth; love is my wealth."

"Then you have truly become a wise man." Ansem agreed.

Once Roxas's confessions ended, Ventus realized it was his turn. He cleared his throat again and began,"Um, so long as we're being honest now, I have a few other confessions to add..."

The eyes in the room were glued to Ventus. He glanced at Naminé, who nodded so slightly in assurance. He nodded to her in return.

Then, he confessed, "My slave Terra and I also had an affair, but I did not treat him the way I should have treated someone I cared about. Because of this, he ran away with a prostitute I had been seeing in the _subura_ named Aqua. I lost two  
people I actually cared about because I did not care enough to try. But now...now I want to change that, especially if I am to be the household master."

There was no reaction from anyone besides Naminé, who smiled in pride.

But his words did not stop, and the gate began to spill,"Also...you understand I have been spending much of my time with Vanitas..."

Then, Roxas did something very unlike him: he _smirked_ , and Ventus's face turned deep red.

"Are you sure you want to ask Father for advice in love? After all, he hasn't been remarried since Mother's death..." Roxas hinted to his brother.

"I think I can figure out what you are trying to tell me, but if we are being honest then I really think Roxas should help you." Ansem decided. "Now, may we enjoy our meal in peace?"

"Of course." Roxas agreed, sitting down with his family.

Axel wavered, but Ansem motioned for him to sit.

The family dined in peace, finally whole again.

Ventus no longer felt empty, and he no longer felt sick.

* * *

 **Translations**

 **\- Veritas curat - Truth cures**


	13. In Veritate Et Caritate

Though Roxas would stay for a while before taking the next step in his journey, he spent many of the first days apologizing and discussing with those he had wronged with his uncontrollable passion for Axel.

Naminé was allowed to stay for the rest of the continuing summer, but come fall and she would return to her duties.

Meanwhile, the memory of Vanitas's gentleness still caught itself in Ventus's stomach and refused to digest. Every moment he spent with Vanitas since then, he had felt like bursting from a strange nervous feeling he had never had before with anyone.

"Roxas, Naminé, what shall I do? This memory of Vanitas is making me sick..." Ventus pleaded to his siblings one night.

Roxas and Naminé exchanged glances.

"Tell him," they both stated simply.

Ventus shrieked, " _Tell him?_ Do you understand what will happen if I tell him?"

"He'll understand because he's your best friend?" Roxas answered in question.

"Exactly! He'll understand I'm a foolish boy again!" Ventus shouted.

"If Vanitas can show you that much gentleness in one day, who knows how much gentleness he's contained for years? It's just waiting for someone to open up to." Naminé added.

Ventus groaned. "It's not like he'll return the feeling..."

"How do you know that?" Roxas insisted.

"Because Vanitas is always talking about women."

"Well...That may be true, but you won't know unless you find out." Naminé pointed.

Ventus groaned again in misery, slouching against the wall.

"Listen, how about tomorrow I accompany you to Vanitas's and you can confess to him then?" Roxas suggested.

"Tomorrow?! How will I even know what to say?" Ventus shrieked again.

"You'll know if you listen to your heart," Naminé explained, "your heart gives you the answers all the time; you just have to listen to it."

"Is that what Roxas did when he ran away?" Ventus spat.

Roxas blushed. "Well, it _did_ tell me to pursue Axel by any means necessary..."

"My entire life for the past several years has been a mess; I'm not sure my heart can handle another." Ventus said.

"At least think it over tonight, and let me know if you want to confess tomorrow. I'm more than happy to accompany you." Roxas replied. "Goodnight, Ventus."

Naminé gently touched Ventus's hand before following Roxas out of Ventus's chamber.

Ventus flopped onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. He stayed quiet, trying to listen to what his heart said.

Then, in the quiet hours of the night, it spoke.

* * *

"Roxas, I'm ready to confess to Vanitas." Ventus decided the next morning.

"Oh, really? Alright then, let's go right after we finish eating." Roxas agreed.

"Where are you boys off to?" Ansem asked.

"To take care of some, ah, unfinished business before I have to leave." Roxas replied.

"Oh right, Lord Xaldin has made you a merchant, correct?" Naminé recalled.

"Yes, and I'll be leaving just days after my birthday." Roxas answered.

"What about Axel? Surely you're not going to just leave him again?" Ventus mentioned.

"Oh...I suppose I didn't think of that." Roxas glanced at Axel, who stood silently in the corner. Axel merely shrugged.

"I suppose he could come with me, but I could never ask that of him..." Roxas mumbled. "Axel?"

"I would love to join you," Axel assured, "besides, it's not like I have anywhere better to be."

"Then that will be it, I suppose." Roxas nodded.

"Well, I'm finished eating." Ventus said, though he had hardly touched his meal. "Let's go, Roxas."

He stood quickly, the anxiety growing with each passing second that Roxas did not move.

"Alright, let's go. Come on, Axel." Roxas motioned with his head.

"Oh, you're not really bringing him, are you?" Ventus groaned.

"Why not?" Roxas asked.

Ventus shot Axel an annoyed glance and sighed, "Fine, let's just get going."

"Good luck, Ven," Naminé called out as they left.

Ventus folded his arms tightly.

The three stood in Vanitas's doorstep, and butterflies fluttered in Ventus's stomach.

"You really think I should do this?" Ventus piped up.

"Yes, I really think this will help." Roxas assured with a smile.

Ventus shuffled his feet side to side. "What if he doesn't want to be friends with me after this?"

"Then he was never a friend to begin with." Roxas replied defiantly. "I know I've had difficulty putting up with him, but I really think you should do this."

Still unsure but unwilling to admit it, Ventus glanced at Axel. He couldn't verbally ask for an opinion, but Axel seemed to know just what Ventus wanted, and he nodded in response.

Ventus took a deep breath and rapped on the door. Immediately, a slave opened the door and allowed them inside.

Ventus's knees shook as they stood in the quiet hall. "Is Vanitas home?"

"Yes, he is outside training." The slave hastened and led them outside. He pushed open the doors to the yard, and Ventus swallowed at the sight of Vanitas sparring against another slave.

In a swift movement of grace, Vanitas bested the slave. The slave fell to the ground dramatically.

"You put up quite a fight," Vanitas smirked, "still, it was not enough to beat me, as it never will be."

The slave who had invited Ventus and his accompaniment in rushed ahead to notify Vanitas of his visitors.

Vanitas assessed his audience, and climbed the steps to meet them. He greeted them with his usual brash swagger.

Though Ventus had seen the much softer side of his friend, he could not find the strength to open his lips.

Vanitas responded with harsh yet empty words, "What's wrong, Ven? Have you become as meek as your brother?"

"Not in a million years," Ventus challenged, realizing Vanitas had not caught on with his strange behavior their past encounters. He briefly looked at Roxas, who gave him a nod.

"I came to speak with you - privately." Ventus said.

"What, have you come to confess your love to me?" Vanitas teased, and Ventus reddened deeply. Perhaps he had caught on.

Axel and Roxas drew their breaths.

"Uhh...why don't you show me that sword technique?" Ventus retorted quickly.

But Vanitas had grown too clever to be thrown off now. "It seems to me you'd rather have me teach you a _different_ kind of sword technique..."

An immature snicker came from Axel, and Roxas gently and wordlessly reprimanded him.

"You have to admit that was a pretty good joke," Axel noted.

Ventus blushed furiously and tugged Vanitas down the steps.

"Really Ven, what did you come here for?" Vanitas murmured.

"Just...act like you are actually going to teach me something until they leave." Ventus muttered.

"What do you want to know?" Vanitas asked.

"I don't know...what you just showed your slave." Ventus decided. "Like I had suggested before."

"Alright." Vanitas handed Ventus a wooden sword and closed his hand around Ventus's firmly. "Grip it tightly, just as I have taught you before."

Ventus nodded, swallowing thickly. He glanced at the steps, and noticed his brother and the slave were gone. The garden was now empty except for Ventus and Vanitas.

"They're gone." Ventus mumbled.

"Alright, what is it you wanted to tell me?" Vanitas asked, examining his sword for dirt.

"I...um..." The words he had rehearsed endlessly the previous night now seemed to slip from him. His heart was silent, except for its loud pounding.

"Ven? It's alright, you can tell me anything." Vanitas assured.

Ventus closed his eyes. "I...I'm...I think I'm falling in love with you..."

Vanitas's sword landed on the ground with a dull thud.

"Yes, I'm falling in love with you. Ever since you were so reassuring that day Naminé came home, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I wanted...I want to be the only one you show that side to. I'm...not afraid to be weak around you anymore, because I  
know, deep inside, you're not as harsh as you paint yourself to be. Please Vanitas, I want to be gentle and soft together with you."

Just like that, the words spilled out.

Vanitas was silent for a long time, until he responded, "Ven...I...I feel the same way. I knew someday one of us would show each other another side of us, but I never imagined it would be me..."

"I'm so glad it was you," Ventus affirmed, "otherwise, I wouldn't have had the courage to show you how I feel today."

Vanitas smiled at the ground. "Then...kiss me, Ven."

Ventus's heart nearly stopped. "What?"

"Please kiss me, Ven; show me another side of you." Vanitas murmured. "I want to show another side of me."

"A-alright." Ventus closed his eyes and leaned forward.

Vanitas took a step closer and pressed his lips to Ventus's. Ventus raised his arms and wrapped them around Vanitas's neck, and Vanitas placed his hands on Ventus's waist.

Ventus's heart skipped at Vanitas's gentle touch on his waist. He tilted his head and pulled Vanitas closer. His hands crept into Vanitas's raven black hair.

When they broke apart, they gazed into each other's eyes. Ventus studied Vanitas's honey gold ones, shining back at him like the stars.

"Ven, will you stay over for the night? I have so many sides I want to explore with you." Vanitas asked.

Ventus couldn't hold back the smile that crept across his face. "Yes, Vani."

* * *

 **Translations**

 **\- In veritate et caritate - With truth and love**


	14. Totus Tuus

When night fell, the two found themselves eager to fall into Vanitas's bed.

They could hardly contain themselves during the evening meal, aching to touch and kiss and feel one another.

Vanitas closed the door behind him, and gave Ventus an eager glance.

"Y-you're not worried about anyone hearing us?" Ventus stammered.

"Of course not, it's not like they're not used to me doing this alone or with one of the slaves." Vanitas assured.

The thought of Vanitas being intimate with others for fun rather than with Ventus for love bothered him for some reason. Not that Ventus hadn't done the same, but part of him resented the idea.

His resentment faded quickly as Vanitas pushed him into the bed, and he landed with a loud thud. His heart raced as Vanitas spread himself over Ventus, locking their eyes.

Vanitas leaned down gently for a brief kiss. His lips ignited a fire inside Ventus.

A calloused hand slipped up Ventus's _toga_ , sliding across the boy's pale skin. The two shifted until they were both fully on the bed.

Another calloused hand found the loose ends of Ventus's _toga_ , and picked at them until they fell away. Vanitas pulled at the fabric until it completely exposed Ventus's body save for his loincloth.

"Oh Ven, you're beautiful..." Vanitas sighed.

"Wh-where is this coming from, all of a sudden?" Ventus demanded quietly.

"My heart," Vanitas answered, "are you surprised I've listened to it? With not many to talk to around here besides you, I often have no choice."

Vanitas leaned down again and pressed his lips to Ventus's skin, kissing his neck and collarbone. Ventus closed his eyes and tilted his head back, steadying his breathing.

"Ventus, I've waited so long for this," he murmured against Ventus's shoulder.

"Wh-What? You mean you...?" Ventus stammered, snapping his eyes open.

"You mean I loved you before you could fall in love with me?" Vanitas lifted his head and met eyes with Ventus. "Of course I did, Ven; You're my best friend. I wasn't going to admit it to you since you thought I was some epitome of masculinity, and I  
/was afraid to disappoint you. But as I grew up, I realized that was ridiculous, and I wasn't scared to show you how I really felt."

"Vanitas..." Ventus mumbled. Vanitas cut him off by pressing their lips together in a moment of fervor.

Vanitas drew back slightly and planted his lips down Ventus's neck and chest, and Ventus tilted his head back to invite him for more. Vanitas pressed his lips to Ventus's soft pink nipple, and Ventus let out a soft cry. Vanitas's lips curled into a smirk,  
/and he flicked his tongue across the sensitive bud.

Ventus whimpered from the sensation, surprised at the very feminine noise he could make. He realized then that he was going to be the "female" in this moment, but he realized it didn't matter as long as he could feel Vanitas's warmth.

Vanitas gently sucked on Ventus's chest, and Ventus squirmed beneath him. Vanitas's hand slipped under Ventus's loincloth, pulling out the stiffening length inside. The cloth fell away, and Vanitas shoved it aside.

"V-Vani..." Ventus gasped.

"Shall I stop?" Vanitas's breath was hot in Ventus's ear.

"N-no, don't stop," Ventus decided breathlessly.

Vanitas's hand wrapped around the length, stroking gently.

 _"Mm...mmmm..."_ Ventus pressed his lips together to avoid any noises from escaping.

Vanitas ran his tongue up Ventus's neck, the hot muscle climbing Ventus's skin slowly. He stopped to whisper, "Let your voice out."

He have Ventus an exceptionally hard stroke and rubbed his thumb over the sensitive tip.

Ventus's voice was forced out, _"Ngh...ngaaahh!"_

"Your voice is beautiful," Vanitas assured.

"You're getting so mushy, are you sure you're my old friend Vanitas?" Ventus teased.

Vanitas chuckled, slipping his hand down further. He reached over the side of the bed, extracting a little bottle from underneath: olive oil.

Ventus knew what he kept it there for, as Ventus did the same at home.

Vanitas tipped the bottle into his hand, pouring out a generous amount. He spread it between his fingers, letting the oil coat them.

"Are you ready?" Vanitas asked.

Ventus nodded, but as an added affirmation, said, "Yes."

Vanitas slipped a single finger inside, feeling around in Ventus's heat.

 _"Ngghh...ahhh..."_ He squirmed under the pleasure, wondering briefly if this is why Terra seemed to enjoy being used for his disposal. His face burned as if being seared off.

Another finger was inserted, stretching Ventus with a slight sting.

"Does it hurt?" Vanitas asked.

"N-not really," Ventus answered.

The fingers curled inside him, pressing against a place that flooded Ventus with overwhelming pleasure.

"V-Vani..." Ventus uttered, "there, more..."

Vanitas chuckled, curling his fingers to touch the spot. "You're becoming so lewd...Does it feel good when I touch you here?" He pressed harder.

"Aaahh, yes, yes, Vanitas..." Ventus gasped, gripping the sheets.

An amused smile spread across Vanitas's face as he added a third finger. The sting became a little stronger, but Vanitas immediately pressed the spot to relieve him.

Ventus briefly remembered Terra shivering whenever he touched him in a certain place, and how he begged for more. He now understood why Terra had wanted more every time.

"What are you thinking about?" Vanitas wondered casually, still working his fingers in and out.

"N-nothing..." Ventus mumbled.

"Come on, don't hide things from me now," Vanitas urged gently.

Ventus looked to the side. "I-I was thinking about how Terraused to shiver when I touched a certain place, and I realized why he did..."

Vanitas thrust his fingers in hard, pushing against the spot, and Ventus let out a loud moan and shivered.

"I had a feeling you never let him be on top before." Vanitas grinned. "Are you ready for the real thing now?"

Ventus swallowed thickly. "Yes."

Vanitas sat on his knees, finding the loose ends of his _toga_ and stripping it quickly. He threw it aside, and it drifted to the floor. Then, he untied his loincloth and tossed it aside. His erect _multinium_ sprang free, and Ventus's

eyes were immediately drawn to it.

"Is it to your liking?" Vanitas asked teasingly.

Ventus couldn't contain the blush spreading across his face. His body felt like fire. "Y-yes..."

"I can't wait to feel what it's like inside you." Vanitas grinned and crawled on top of Ventus again. Surprised by his words, Ventus's own erection twitched in arousal.

Vanitas reached over for the olive oil and poured some in his palm. He coated his length in the oil until it was thoroughly covered. Then, he pressed his hands to Ventus's thighs and pushed them closer to Ventus's body, spreading them wider.

"Th-this is embarrassing! _I'm_ the nobleman, why aren't you on the bottom?" Ventus insisted.

"It's a little late to switch now," Vanitas replied, "but you had seemed to enjoy it thus far. Besides, you never asked to switch places."

"Vanitaaas!" Ventus griped, pulling at the other boy's hair.

"Ow, ow, quit pulling! Fine, if you want to switch, we can switch, but it'll take more time since you'll have to prepare me the same way." Vanitas decided.

Ventus's erection ached in protest. He wanted to finish so badly, he couldn't move; and part of him did want to know what it was like on the receiving end...

"No, we can do it this way. I'm ready." Ventus declared.

Vanitas gave him a quick peck on the cheek before situating himself between Ventus's thighs. The hot tip pressed against Ventus's opening, and he gasped slightly. Very slowly, Vanitas entered, the thickness stretching Ventus with a sharper sting. The  
/olive oil provided some ease, but still the pain fogged Ventus's mind.

"Ah, aaahh, it hurts! Stop!" Ventus shrieked.

Vanitas stopped, but the stinging did not. "The head is the thickest part, it'll be much easier once I go all the way in."

"It hurts still..." Ventus whined.

"We can stop if you want." Vanitas offered.

"No, I want to keep going." Ventus insisted. "Alright, I'm ready again."

Vanitas leaned forward to kiss Ventus deeply as he continued to enter, pushing until he was all the way inside Ventus's heat. He broke away and gasped once his pelvis touched Ventus's ass.

Ventus's face blazed, and he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Ven, are you alright?" Vanitas's voice made his eyes snap open to meet honey gold.

"Yes," Ventus sighed.

"I'm going to move," Vanitas instructed, "it feels so good inside you."

Vanitas drew his hips back, then thrust them swiftly forward.

"Aah!" Ventus couldn't help but let out his voice.

Vanitas pressed his lips to Ventus's neck, and Ventus could feel him smirk against his skin.

Vanitas rolled his hips again, keeping the pace.

Ventus, unsure of what to do with his hands, tugged at Vanitas's hair, slid them down his back, and scraped his nails across his skin.

"Don't scratch me," Vanitas groaned, thrusting especially hard.

"S-s-aaaahh!" Ventus tried to apologize, but another moan was forced out of him.

Vanitas tilted Ventus to the side, angling himself to hit Ventus's sweet spot with each thrust.

Ventus was left shivering and gasping with each thrust, letting out his voice each time Vanitas barely scraped against pure ecstasy.

 _"Hah...ahh...nngaaah...unhhh...unghhh..."_

"Oh Ven, by the Gods..." Vanitas hissed, biting Ventus's shoulder. He wrapped a hand around Ventus's erection, pumping it in time to his thrusts.

With every inch of him overflowing with pleasure, Ventus didn't last much longer. Soon, he arched his back and came, the pleasure flooding him. His nails dug into Vanitas's back and his eyes opened wide. He opened his mouth and wailed, _"Vanita-as!"_

Vanitas thrust harder and faster until he slammed himself against Ventus's ass and turned rigid. He hissed a single name, _"Ventus!"_

Warm semen filled Ventus's insides, and he gasped at the sensation. He eyelids fluttered shut and he fell back onto the bed as Vanitas pulled out.

A soft touch on his cheek opened his eyes, and he met Vanitas's.

"Ven...I love you." Vanitas murmured.

Ventus blushed. "I love you too, Vani."

The two kissed passionately for a moment, letting the world slip by.

When they broke apart, tears formed at the corners of Ventus's eyes.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying? Did I hurt you?" Vanitas asked.

"No, I'm just so happy..." Ventus smiled.

Vanitas returned the smile, and flopped down on the bed beside Ventus.

"It's night," he observed through the window.

"So it is. Goodnight, Vanitas."

"Goodnight, Ven."

* * *

 **Translations**

 **\- Totus tuus - Totally yours**


	15. Seculo Seculorum

The end of summer brought the end of Naminé's visit and the beginning of Roxas's new life as a merchant on the seas.

For Ventus, it brought the promise of healing from years of hurt.

He never did have contact with Aqua nor Terra again, but the names soon faded away and became nothing but sweet memories cleansed of bitterness.

Ansem allowed Ventus to pursue his own destiny as had Roxas, but where Roxas had found a destiny in Axel, Ventus could find nothing in no one.

Though his legal adulthood had already come, his mental adulthood had not yet approached, and he left the pursuit of his destiny behind for a small moment.

Until then, each night possible was spent in Vanitas's arms, writhing beneath his touch and whispering his name in moments of ecstasy. Each morning was spent receiving soft kisses and caresses.

One morning, Ventus's eyelids fluttered open to greet Sol's light flooding through the window. Vanitas's arms were draped limply around him, and he rolled over to face Vanitas.

He realized then that he wanted his destiny to lie with Vanitas, to wake every morning and sleep every night in these arms.

* * *

Vanitas groaned and inhaled deeply. He sighed and his eyes opened, like tiny versions of Sol.

"Good morning," Ventus murmured.

Vanitas smirked and ruffled Ventus's hair. "Good morning, my housewife."

"I'm not your housewife!" Ventus protested jokingly.

"Would you like to be?" Vanitas asked.

Blush spread like fire across Ventus's cheeks. "Is this a proposal?"

"No, unless you want it to be." Vanitas answered. "What does your heart tell you?"

Ventus did not hesitate to reply, "It says I want to witness this every day of my life: pleasure at your hands every night, and comfort in your arms every morning."

"You claim not to read what your father throws at you, but I doubt you are so poetic on your own." Vanitas said.

Ventus flicked Vanitas's nose, to which Vanitas cried out in protest.

"I want that too, Ven. How will we make this come true?" Vanitas wondered.

"Well, I am to inherit my father's fortune now, but I won't have the house to myself for a long while." Ventus said.

"My father expected me to move out just after my twentieth birthday this year, but I found no incentive to leave. I am not a nobleman, just the son of a general. Though my father is paid well, he expects me to make my own money. I suppose now that you and I want to start a life together, I should find somewhere to live." Vanitas explained.

"If you need money to start off with, I can contribute." Ventus offered.

"I can't ask that of you." Vanitas stroked Ventus's cheek.

"But I want to. Besides, the life you want to live includes me, so I should help you start it." Ventus insisted.

Vanitas smiled widely and embraced Ventus, and Ventus breathed in Vanitas's familiar smell. "Then it shall be done."

* * *

Another autumn passed and soon the weather turned cold, but Ventus and Vanitas now woke up warm in each other's arms.

Gold eyes met with blue each morning, studying unnoticeable features and uncovering unspoken secrets.

"Good morning, Ventus," Vanitas would whisper.

"Good morning, Vanitas," Ventus would return.

Calloused hands brushed Ventus's cheek. "It's the _Saturnalia_ , isn't it? It's hard to believe it has arrived so quickly." Vanitas murmured.

"Are you asking me to buy you a present?" Ventus raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"I want something you can't buy." A sly smile crept across Vanitas's lips.

"I already know what you want, but you _can_ buy it." Ventus pointed out.

"But I can't buy it from you." Vanitas mentioned.

A hand crept around Ventus's back, sliding down and grabbing his ass. Ventus gasped in response, but returned with a sly smirk of his own. "Greedy this morning, aren't you?"

"I'm always greedy for you," Vanitas shrugged.

"Then I shall hold nothing back," Ventus decided, sitting up. He eased Vanitas on his back, straddling him.

"Oh, switching it up today?" Vanitas mused.

"It's _your_ gift after all," Ventus recalled. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to Vanitas's. A hand crept down Vanitas's chest, brushing delicate fingers over his skin. Ventus brushed against his lover's nipple, and felt it stiffen slightly in response.

"You tease me far too much," Vanitas complained.

"You should learn to be more patient," Ventus decided. He stamped his lips down Vanitas's neck and collarbone, sliding further down to Vanitas's other nipple. Soft, wet lips now closed around Vanitas's nipple, sucking on the sensitive flesh. Two fingers teased the other, squeezing it gently.

A restrained cry escaped Vanitas's lips, and Ventus continued to tease his lover. Underneath him, Vanitas's lower region began to awaken. Ventus lifted his hips, grinding them into Vanitas to stimulate him to full arousal.

Vanitas's hands slid down Ventus's back, grabbing at Ventus's ass. Ventus let out a breathless moan. A finger pushed inside him, and Ventus let out a louder, pained cry.

"Hand me the oil," Ventus gasped.

Vanitas reached behind the bed clumsily, fumbling for the small bottle of olive oil. He handed the bottle to Ventus, who released Vanitas's nipple to take the bottle. Ventus tipped the bottle over into his hand, letting a disc of oil to pool in his palm.

"Use it, your finger hurts," Ventus ordered, handing Vanitas the bottle. Ventus reached behind him, finding Vanitas's stiffening length and spreading the oil over it.

Vanitas bit his lip, coating his fingers in oil and sliding them into Ventus three at once.

 _"V-Vanita-as!"_ Ventus cried, his hand curling into a fist. "It hurts!"

Vanitas slid two out, letting one remain. He stroked Ventus's walls, watching Ventus's eyes become hazy and heavily-lidded. He added another, and Ventus's eyes closed in ecstasy. A third, and Ventus squeezed his eyes shut tight.

"Ventus, you're so sexy," Vanitas murmured.

The young man's eyes snapped open. "I-I'm not..."

"Since when are you one to deny compliments?" Vanitas challenged.

Blush spread across Ventus's cheeks, and he refused to meet Vanitas's eyes. Vanitas pressed his fingers against Ventus's sweet spot, and Ventus jerked and let out a moan.

"Are you ready?" Vanitas mumbled, kissing and nipping Ventus's ear.

"Yes...I'm impatient..." Ventus whispered, bringing the tip of Vanitas's length to his entrance. He eased the tip inside, then sat back as the rest slowly pushed into him. He threw his head back, his mouth open and eyes shut.

"I can hardly resist you, Ven," Vanitas said, his hands placed on Ventus's hips to guide him down. Ventus finally rested himself on top of Vanitas, his legs on either side of Vanitas's hips. Ventus leaned forward to kiss Vanitas deeply before rising slightly and plopping back down. The grip on Ventus's hips tightened.

Ventus continued raising and lowering his hips, locking eyes with Vanitas as he did so. Vanitas's eyes became unfocused, a lust-filled haze of honey gold; he could barely keep them open as Ventus slammed his hips down.

Frantic hands slid up Vanitas's chest, pinching his nipples harshly. Vanitas cried out in pleasure, the sensation overwhelming him.

"Vanitas..." Ventus whispered, just to hear the name.

"Ventus..." Vanitas echoed, the name rolling off his tongue.

Ventus's pace quickened, and he struggled to focus on Vanitas's features. His world became a blur, and he realized tears were starting to form at the corners of his eyes.

"What's wrong? You're - _ngh_ \- crying," Vanitas observed.

"I-I'm fine," Ventus gasped, "just - _ahh!_ \- feels so good..."

Vanitas gripped Ventus's hips and thrust upward to meet Ventus's drops, feeling his lover shiver with each punitive motion.

The two of them were losing composure rapidly, their bodies trembling with the urge to release. Finally, Ventus felt the rush course through him and he froze, the release buzzing along his veins.

 _"Va-anitas!"_

Vanitas grunted and slammed Ventus's hips against his own, digging his nails into Ventus's skin as his release enveloped him. He grit his teeth as he let his release inside Ventus.

As the ecstasy fizzled out, Ventus's arms quivered as he pulled Vanitas out of him and promptly collapsed. His lover's erratic heartbeat pounded in his ear.

"I love you, Ventus." Vanitas sighed.

"I love you too, Vanitas." Ventus whispered in return. "Did you enjoy your gift?"

"Every moment of it," Vanitas assured. "I want to have moments like these forever."

Ventus rolled off Vanitas and lay on his side, smiling at him. "Then, come spring, let's fulfill your proposal."

"Are you implying we should marry?" Vanitas raised an eyebrow.

"More than implying, I'm stating," Ventus corrected. "Vanitas, I want to marry you."

"I want to marry you, as well." Vanitas brushed Ventus's cheek.

"Let's hope everyone will be able to attend," Ventus added. "We'll have a really big wedding with all our relatives."

"Yes, that sounds splendid." Vanitas wrapped his arms around Ventus, drawing him in closer.

Ventus curled up into Vanitas's chest, closing his eyes and realizing he would be ailed no longer.

* * *

 **Translations**

 **\- Seculo seculorum - Forever and ever**

 **\- Saturnalia - Festival of Saturn, celebrated by giving gifts**

 **AN: Thank you so much for reading Ab Antiquo! I apologize if this chapter seems a little short for an ending, I wanted to get it done before Valentine's Day (I hope that doesn't affect the quality). I have plans for other fanfictions soon, and I'll be posting them as often as I can. Thanks again for your support!**


End file.
